


Want To Be Yours

by CQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: Al has always crushed on Scorpius, who he thinks would never want him. But Scorpius HAS always wanted a dog, which just so happens to be Al's Animagi form. Now if Al could just make Scorpius like him as a human too.
Relationships: Rose Weasley/Sev Daimon, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Frustrating Family Feuds

Frustrating Family Feuds

"If you stare at him any harder your eyes are going to fall out of your head." Rose Weasley pointed out with a small smile, in a voice meant only for her cousin and best friend's ears. His brilliant green eyes were actually glazed over, she noted in amusement as she set aside her quill. "Seriously, Al, he's not blind. One of these days he is going to notice, the drool is sorta hard to miss."

"Wha?" Blinking out of his stupor, Albus Potter looked over at his cousin questioningly. He knew she'd said something, but things around him tended to blur when presented with a chance to look at HIM. Sad as it was, he could look at the blond across the room for hours on end without getting the least bit bored. He needed professional help.

Rolling her eyes, since she hated to repeat herself, Rose repeated her earlier comment. A quietly pretty girl with somewhat bushy reddish brown hair, freckles and brown eyes, Rose was used to having to repeating herself since she often faded into the background.

Immediately wiping his face to make sure there was no drool there, Albus could feel the tips of his ears going red in embarrassment. At least his brother James wasn't around to tease him, he'd already graduated the year before. Of course his older brother wasn't the most observant person, which was a major break for a guy when the last thing he wanted was anyone knowing about his crush on a certain someone. Rosie was the only one that knew, and he'd prefer to keep it that way.

Patting his shoulder Rosie felt that as always, she needed to be the voice of reason. "Al, you really need to get over this. While Scorpius Malfoy does know you're alive, he also happens to be the son of Draco Malfoy. You know it would never, ever work, even if he did speak to you, which he doesn't."

No kidding. They had started school the same year and Albus could count on both hands, with digits to spare, the number of times he and Scorpius had exchanged more than a few words to each other. It wasn't like the Slytherin hated him the way his father had apparently hated Albus's own father at school. Actually, Scorpius avoided him most of the time like a case of dragon pox. Al could only wish that the blond would suddenly develop an intense hatred of him. At least then they'd actually have conversations. And God but he was pathetic. Leaning forward Albus began to lightly bang his forehead on the library table. He really did need to do something about this before he did something incredibly stupid.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yup."

Watching him Rosie could only be thankful he was wearing his contacts instead of his glasses. If this was what it was like to be in love, she was glad she'd never had the bad sense to fall for someone. Though how Al could have gone and done just that without even really getting to know the guy was beyond her. But Al had been looking longingly at Scorpius Malfoy since they'd been fifteen and Al had finally clued into the fact that there was a reason all his 'girlfriends' were really just girls who where friends. Nobody could figure out why the handsome, charming, and all around nice guy didn't date, and she'd lost track of the girls who'd asked her that very question. Boy, if they only knew.

)

"You're doing it again." Sev Daimon informed his best friend quietly, never looking up from the parchment he was writing on. A lock of his shoulder length black hair falling into his face, Sev absently pushed it back behind his ear.

Turning his head to look at his one and only friend at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy was too smart to play dumb. "He's bashing his head into a table, who wouldn't look?"

"You were staring BEFORE he began killing what precious few brain cells he has."

"We can't all be as smart as you." Was out of Scorpius's mouth and spoken before he could stop himself. Furious with himself now the tall blond looked away so that he wouldn't have to see his genius friend's smirk. Sev was the only friend he had; killing the smug bastard just wasn't an option right now.

"There is no one here smarter than I am."

"Rose Weasley is always hot on your heels though." Scorpius pointed out, knowing how much it irked Sev to be reminded of his arch rival. Well not really rival, as Rose Weasley had failed to ever top Sev in any subject, but she was still second in their year and it WAS her goal in life to beat out Sev in everything possible. They were Head Boy and Girl for a reason.

A definite twitch developing under his right eye Sev looked up from his work this time, just long enough to give his friend a 'not amused' look. He hated the Weasley girl; she actually made him study and try during his lessons with her. Putting her in her place took up far too much of his precious time. Though her reactions to her failures could be rather humorous, he mentally acknowledge to himself before going back to his work.

Done his own essay, which was sure to fall short compared to the essays being written by Sev and the Gryffindor girl, Scorpius went back to his Potter watching as soon as Sev's attention and glacier blue eyes were back on his work. Of course he knew he was being stupid, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. There was just something about Albus Potter that made him unable to ignore him the way he did the rest of the student body aside from Sev. The other boy was extremely popular, the sort that made friends with everyone without even seeming to try. Most people would take advantage of the fact that their father was Harry Potter, destroyer of Lord Voldemort and saviour of the magical world. Not Albus though. The kid didn't even seem bothered when people asked him for his father or mother's autograph, his mother being a famous former Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies on top of everything else. Yes people often flocked to him for his celebrity connections, but they stayed because you couldn't help but like and want to be near him. That he was one of those people was just one of many reasons he stayed away from the Gryffindor and only watched him from a safe distance.

"You're doing it again."

"Shut up, Sev."

Dipping his quill into his ink Sev wondered, not for the first time, if he should just inform the idiot that he had a crush on Potter, and that was why he stared at him the way he was pretending not to. But no, he rather enjoyed watching the two idiots try to pretend they weren't making eyes at the other when that other wasn't looking. Besides, it obviously drove Weasley crazy and anything that did that was just fine in his books.

)

It was eleven at night and Albus knew he should feel guilty about roaming around the grounds, but couldn't work up enough of it to head inside just yet. Rosie had practically held her wand to his head all day, making him stay inside the library the whole bloody Saturday to work on their stupid essays. No matter how many times he'd tried to explain to her that he just wasn't as smart as she was, she just gave him looks and tried to force her smarts into him against his will. All they seemed to end up with at the end was mutual headaches, but she kept trying anyway. That was Rosie for you, like a dog with a bone. And boy but he hoped she beat Daimon at something soon, or she was liable to get an ulcer or whatever the magical equivalent of that was. He'd pointed out that she was an animagus and Daimon wasn't, but since she couldn't brag about what they could do it apparently didn't count. Rosie had also pointed out that Daimon could be an animagus and simply be unregistered, like they were.

Hearing a foreign sound Albus automatically took a couple steps back into the shadows of an oak tree. Someone was coming. His nose said he should know who that someone was too, but his nose in human form wasn't nearly as sensitive as it was now, in his canine form. Anyone seeing him would probably mistake him for a stray dog, but it was still in his best interests to stay out of sight of everyone but Hagrid. The schools defenses were amazing, and if anyone thought for a moment a wizard in disguise was on the grounds he'd be in so much trouble, even though he was pretty well liked by his professors. The same, unfortunately, could not be said for the current Headmaster of the School, who would know that his father and older brother were now registered animagus, though they were both stags, not dogs. He apparently took after his father's godfather in the animal choice department. And it was the taking after that had the Headmaster watching him like a hawk whenever possible. The grandson of James Potter, the son of Harry Potter, the nephew of Fred and George Weasley, and the brother of James Potter the second. He was pretty much wired from birth to cause some sort of trouble at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's eyes. And really, who could argue with those genetic dispositions? He had to break the rules occasionally, it was family tradition!

)

Careful to keep in the shadows, Scorpius slowly made his way towards his favorite oak tree, whose branches were perfect for sitting on. He would be in deep trouble if he was caught out here, but so far he'd managed to avoid that and had been coming out here for most of his previous six years at Hogwarts without incident. A person needed a place to think alone and this was his. He hated the fact that his dormitory was underground, like they had been banished to the school's dungeons for being part of the hated house. He'd much rather be in a tower like the Ravenclaws or the Gryffindors but he was a Malfoy, and therefore a Slytherin.

He was a couple meters away from the tree when he caught a glimpse of a canine of some sort peeking out at him from behind the tree's base. There was a full moon, and he saw enough to be pretty sure it was just a dog before it ducked its head back behind the trunk. It was large, its head would likely reach his waist and it was a creamy white color. The brief glimpse wasn't enough to guess a breed. He'd always wanted a dog, but his mother hated them and preferred cats.

Approaching more cautiously now, Scorpius didn't want to scare the dog away. Slowly walking around the tree he watched the dog back away from him, neither taking their eyes off the other as grey eyes met green. Getting down on one knee Scorpius held out a hand in the dog's direction. "Here, boy. Come here. I won't hurt you."

Frozen like a statue Albus stared at the offered hand like it was a snake ready to strike. 'Oh my god' he thought, his mind about exploding over the idea that Scorpius Malfoy, the guy he'd had a thing for since fifth year, was not only talking to him but was smiling at him. Scorpius didn't smile. Albus had never once seen him smile, ever. God but he had a great smile. And he was being an idiot. He had to get out of here now before something went horribly wrong, which it always did whenever he tried to get near the Slytherin.

Watching the dog slowly back away the smile dropped away from Scorpius's face as he let his hand lower. "You don't like me either, huh?"

And that single statement had Albus stopping in his tracks. He knew that Scorpius's only friend was Sev Daimon, and that the other Slytherins shunned Scorpius because of his father and his grandparents, what his grandmother had done during the Great Battle. That he was Slytherin also meant that no one in the other houses wanted to be friends with him, especially since his relatives had likely killed or participated in the deaths of their family members and friends. He'd noticed that Scorpius dealt with this by withdrawing into himself, adopting a stony demeanor that didn't allow anyone or anything to get through. Hence the never seeing him smile, much less laugh. But Scorpius couldn't be as tough as he seemed, to look so disappointed that a mangy, goofy looking dog wouldn't even come near him.

He couldn't get over to Scorpius fast enough.

Skidding to a halt just in front of the startled Slytherin, Albus sat down on his furry butt and offered a paw, praying like mad that this wasn't going to horribly backfire on him as he wagged his tail hopefully.

Taking the offered paw Scorpius couldn't help but smile a little at the dog's goofy face as it watched him almost anxiously. Definitely a mutt, and it wore no collar to indicate it belonged to someone. It looked healthy and well fed though, so obviously it wasn't having problems getting food from somewhere. The Forbidden Forest maybe, or more likely Hogsmeade where there were people to give it handouts.

"Good boy. Sorry I don't have anything to give you, I didn't think I'd run into anyone out here." Letting the paw go Scorpius was pleased when the dog made no move to bolt. "We had Swedish meatballs tonight; they're one of my favourites. I bet you'd have liked some of those."

He loved Swedish meatballs. He and Scorpius had something in common! Delighted with the idea Albus gave a happy little bark in response.

Reaching out Scorpius carefully patted the dog's head. He really was a nice dog.

Tongue hanging out like the idiot he was Albus almost missed the smell of a scent he'd know anywhere. Hagrid. And Scorpius was outside and Hagrid would most definitely not cut him the break that he would Albus. Whining under his breath Albus was quickly on his feet and getting behind Scorpius started nudging him towards the castle.

"What the…" His own ears suddenly picking up the sound of someone whistling, Scorpius caught on to what the dog was trying to tell him. "Thanks, boy. I'll come back here tomorrow night, I'll bring you something." Patting the dog's head once more in thanks Scorpius quickly took off in the direction of the castle, leaving the dog behind to grin as much as a dog could.

)

Recognizing the dog from a distance Hagrid was shaking his head even before Albus came over to meet him, knowing better than to run away from the half giant.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Hagrid reminded his godson with as stern an expression as he could ever manage where the Potters were concerned.

Morphing into his true form the dog quickly became a six foot three young man, a mirror image of his father save for the lack of scar and glasses. Giving his godfather a sheepish look, Albus rubbed the back of his neck as he did his best to look somewhat contrite when he wanted to go back to grinning like an idiot. "Yes, Hagrid. I know."

"If ya have to be wanderin around here at night bring Rosie with ye." Not that she'd be much help against a threat given that her animal form was a cat, but at least there'd be someone with him if he wound up in a spot of trouble, as Potters tended to do.

"She's still working on an essay. You know how she is."

Shaking his great head Hagrid knew exactly what Albus meant. Their Rosie was obsessed with being the best to a degree that put her mother to shame. Of course Hermione had always been top of the class, not second the way Rosie was. Hagrid had heard plenty about the Daimon boy, but the kid dinna like animals apparently. Hagrid had never taught him, but he was supposed to be brilliant.

"Anyway, Hagrid, I really should be getting back to the common room. She'll be waiting up for me."

"All right then, hurry along now."

"Got any plans for tomorrow at lunch, Hagrid?" Albus asked impulsively, in such a good mood he wanted everyone to be just as happy as he was at that moment.

"Not really, no."

"Then meet us under that oak over there, say about noon? We'll have a picnic; take advantage of this good weather before the powers that be remember its October. I'm sure Lily, Rosie and Hugo will all want to come, and I'll see who else I can round up. You won't have to worry about a thing either, leave it all to me."

"I'd be pleased to come."

"Then see you then." Waving good bye Albus took off towards the school, a definite skip to his step.

Chuckling over that Hagrid headed back towards his home, absently wondering just what had put the boy in such a good mood. Probably just glad to get away from Rosie and her studying, he imagined.


	2. Tricks to Surviving

Dedicated to my sister Jessica in apology for getting her hooked on manga and anime when she was too young to know better. May my parents some day forgive me.

Tricks To Surviving

Scorpius and Sev walked up the knoll on their way back to the castle for lunch and paused to take in the picture in front of them. Under the oak tree Scorpius liked so much was a number of students and teachers, all lulling around on a couple blankets and apparently digging into food heaped on plates scattered around them. There was a lot of chatter and hand gesturing, people talking over each other which should have been incredibly annoying but didn't seem to be bothering anyone.

"Someone's having a party." Sev commented, eyeing the group. "An attempt to console the Weasley girl perhaps? Over her failed attempt to beat my score on our last Transfiguration quiz?"

"You're awful obsessed with her recently, you know that?" Amused, Scorpius was pleased to see that Sev looked less than pleased at the idea. Sev pretty much hated any human emotion being applied to him by anyone who should know better. "And we should be getting in; we'll be late for lunch otherwise."

Not wanting to seem remotely interested in observing the Weasley girl, Sev gave a curt nod and the two began walking once more.

Glancing back at the group once more Scorpius wondered what it was like, to be part of a family that way. Even those who weren't Weasleys or Potters, who were just family friends like Professors Longbottom and Hagrid, who seemed as much a part of the group as those actually related to each other. His father's school friends were no longer his friends, and he didn't know many of his mother's. He couldn't relate to their closeness, but something told him he should envy it.

)

Nearly jumping out of his skin two hours later Albus stopped in his tracks and turned around, knowing from past experience that it would only be worse if he made a break for it now. She'd find him anyway. His brain working over time to try and come up with something he might have done, Albus watched Jessica Tiffan march towards him, the people in the hallway moving out of her way in a bid to save their own skins. Her brown curls flying out behind her Jessica was a tough, ass kicking fifth year who was a good friend of Albus's sister Lily, and he and she were their house's Beaters and were friendly enough too. What could he have done to make her this angry?

"Hi, Jess." Smiling weakly Albus had to fight the urge to cringe.

"I need you to beat the hell out of Thomas."

"That Hufflepuff you're seeing?" He hoped she didn't mean Miles Thomas, their dads were friends.

Rolling her eyes Jessica crossed her arms in front of her. "Of course I mean him. And I'm not going out with that moron; I'd sooner be bludgeoned to death with a Bludger."

"Okay…well why don't you just beat him up?" It wasn't like she couldn't, because from what he'd heard, the Thomas guy was about as dangerous as a dandelion already gone to seed.

"Because he's so much weaker than I am, duh! If I beat him up everyone will think I'm a horrible bully! That's why I need you to do it for me!"

So in other words, she wanted him to take the rap and come out looking like the bad guy in her place. Visualizing the fight Albus winced, it was not a pretty mental image. The kid would probably go down after one good punch, screaming for his mum at the top of his lungs while he bled all over the place. That was the stuff of nightmares, especially since after that all the little first years would cringe away and make comments about him being nothing like the rest of his family.

"Why does he need to get beaten up?" Albus asked, hoping to buy himself some time while he thought of a way to get himself out of this.

"Why? I'll tell you why? So I thought I'd give him the privilege of going out with me, right, even though it was so obvious to everyone else that I could do sooo much better than him. And then what does the git do? A couple kisses and he's telling me he's been leading me on, and that he's SORRY my LIFE will now be over without him. He DARED to tell his friends that I was somewhere mourning the loss of him and that he feared he'd driven me over the brink, he'd destroyed me that badly with his rejection! If my brother was still here, he'd KILL him! And I'd let him!"

Jessica's brother had been in Slytherin, with a great love of extreme sports and working out. He was not someone you wanted to upset on a good day, much less on a bad day, which it would be, with Jessica bitching him into beating her ex up.

"So you want me to beat him up because he's as stupid as Marcus Goyle?"

"Exactly."

"Huh. Uhm…well…as much as I'd like to beat this guy up for you…why don't you just sic your sister on him?" That was even worse than siccing her brother on him.

"Alisha doesn't go here anymore either, remember? She's older than the both of us."

"Well yeah, but she's a writer for the Daily Prophet, isn't she? Why don't you get her to send him a Howler, I'm sure that that would be a lot worse than me just knocking him around a bit." Alisha Tiffan, a former Gryffindor, was known as much for her sharp tongue as she was her extreme devotion to her little baby sister. She was sure to have plenty to say about all this.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Beaming Jessica threw her arms around him, giving him a quick hug before drawing back with a truly evil grin on her pretty face. "I'll go and send her an owl right away. Thomas is going to wish I had only sicced my brother on him once Alisha's done with him. Thanks, Al!"

Watching her run off Albus supposed he should feel somewhat bad for putting the idea into her evil head but pushed said guilt aside as easy as a plate of leeks. In the game of survival it was every bloke for himself.

)

"Who thought he could be that evil." Sev observed as he watched Albus watch the other Gryffindor leave. He personally had never received a Howler, but he'd seen enough of them unleashed upon his fellow students to know that most people would prefer a beating to getting one in the mail.

Not really paying attention to Sev, Scorpius was trying not to stare at the girls blantly staring at Sev. Members of his brain dead fan club no doubt, Scorpius thought disdainfully. They were creepy as hell and a guaranteed distraction. He'd heard rumours that over half the female school population were members, and he could believe it since most people were idiots. Sev was the biggest, best con artist he'd ever seen in his seventeen years of life. He actually had people convinced he was perfect, that anyone could really be that pleasant, helpful and humble. Please, Sev's ego was only matched by their entire solar system. Sev only played Mr. Nice Guy so that people would let him take horrible advantage of them without them realizing it. That they didn't realize it only reinforced his low opinion of the earth's population.

"Not staring at him, good for you."

Giving Sev a dirty look Scorpius motioned over to the giggling girls with a tense jerk of his head. "How can they not piss you off? They even pay guys in our dorm money for pictures of you half dressed or less."

Sev thought about mentioning the things he did to those guys stupid enough to do so, then thought better of it. Since he and Scorpius were roommates he'd rather not wake up to Scorpius screaming from the nightmares his revenge descriptions might cause.

"They're harmless." He said instead, turning his head to give his friend his full attention. "So anyway, want to go to the Dungeon with me?"

Crossing his arms in front of him Scorpius narrowed him eyes as he tried to gauge just how badly he was going to regret being Sev's best friend shortly. "Translation, you've come up with a new potion and you need someone to test it on." Potions were Sev's passion, the one thing that he actually seemed to enjoy and sincerely love. "What am I trying this time?"

"Where's the fun if I told you?"

"Why don't you just feed it to those girls over there? They'd probably be thrilled to be of service to their prince." Or they would be until the prince turned them into a toad and left them that way just for the fun of it.

"If I fed it to some of them the others would get jealous and they'd all want some. I prefer sticking with one vic-test subject at a time."

Crossing his arms in front of him Scorpius was not fooled for a moment by Sev's attempt to cover up his intentions. "You were about to say victim, weren't you?"

Sev saw no reason to lie. "Yes."

Shaking his head Scorpius adjusted the strap of his bag before shrugging his shoulders in defeat, accepting what was inadvertable. Either he took it now or Sev would find some way to slip whatever it was into his pumpkin juice when he wasn't vigilant enough. If he was going to be hurling his guts out, a little warning was usually a good thing. "Okay, let's go. Just remember, if I die, I've told my parents you're the one who's at fault for any bizarre, unexplainable and untimely ends I might meet."

"I'm too good to be caught that easily."

)

"Look at them; they look ready to prostrate themselves in front of him as he walks by." Disgust in her voice, Rose glared at the girls who were practically swooning over the retreating form of Sev Daimon. "What do they see in him, really?"

"He's gorgeous, brilliant and is good at everything he does." Lily informed her, taking a step back at the murderous look her cousin aimed in her direction. "I'm just saying. I know you hate him, but he's never been anything but nice to me or anyone I know for that matter. Well other than you that is." She had seen the Slytherin smirk a little over Rose's frustration, but who could really blame him? Her reactions could be pretty funny.

Oh but she wished she could disagree. But the man was inhumanly good looking, with his raven hair and ice blue eyes, which seemed to take in everything around him while letting nothing he thought or felt coming through unless he wanted it to. And it was all an act, she was sure of it. There was no such thing as perfection.

"Hey, at least you'll have the satisfaction of watching our team beat him is in Quidditch soon." Lily reminded her cousin, hoping to brighten her mood.

"That's your favourite pastime, not mine." Rose reminded her cousin, who was now their house's seeker, James having graduated and thus handing the title over to his kid sister. There was a reason why the Gryffindor's house team was jokingly called the Potter/Weasley team. They now occupied five of the seven available positions.

"You have no House spirit, Rosie." Dominique Weasley drawled out, one of the Chasers and captain of their Qudditch team. "What would your papa say if he could hear you speaking so?"

Used to her younger cousin's attempts to guilt her into trying out for the team, Rosie shrugged off the girl's comments easily. Veela charms only worked on men, and Rosie knew all her cousins tricks by now. "Hugo plays Keeper for you; Dad just has to be satisfied with that." And really, the team just didn't need any more of their family playing for it. It was bad enough already, how they forced her on holidays to play with them. If she wanted balls thrown at her head she'd take up a civilized sport like tennis!

Eager to change the subject before the two butted heads, Lily changed the conversation to one where Rosie and Domi were in complete agreement. "We were just talking about Sev Daimon's fan club and how those girls act like they've taken head blows from a Bludger."

"Those girls." Going heavy with the French scorn Dominique stuck her pert nose in the air as she flipped her silvery blond hair over one shoulder. "What they see in him, I will never know!"

Their cousin was incredible when it came to forgetting things she'd rather not remember. The truth was that Dominique had flirted plenty with the Slytherin in question, even wrangling a date out of him which was considered no small feat. Especially since such actions guaranteed you the hatred of all his fan girls. Of course most of the girls at school didn't care for Domi anyway. Someone who could steal your man from you with a flutter of her eyelashes was always the enemy. Of course the fan girls were thrilled when he'd gone out on one date with her and than told her they should just be friends. It was a blow it had taken their cousin weeks to get over. Women of Veela descent didn't get dumped, however nicely it was done. She now hated Daimon almost as much as Rosie did.

"Exactly." It was sad that Dominique was one of the few people who agreed with her about the slimy Slytherin. "So you guys better decimate his team."

"We will beat him if I have to sacrifice the lives of all my team mates." Dominique replied, meaning it from the bottom of her vindictive heart.

Lily's nervous gulp was very audible.

)

When it was finally dark out and the majority of the school's population was in their respective residences, Scorpius headed outside and made his way quickly to his tree, disappointed when he saw no sign that his furry friend was or had been there recently. Sitting down at the tree's base Scorpius decided to wait a little while before heading back. It was a nice night, if a little cool out. Soon enough there'd be snow everywhere and he'd be stuck indoors all day and night.

Hearing the sound of crunching leaves Scorpius turned his head to see the dog he'd been waiting for trotting towards him, his tail wagging away as the wind blew his long fur around haphazardly. Getting into a crouch Scorpius repeated his actions from the night before and held his hand out to the dog, not wanting to scare it in case it was still weary of him.

He needn't have worried though, because the dog came right up to him, sat down, and held out a paw to shake without any encouragement at all.

Taking the paw Scorpius shook it, acting as though he considered it a great honour to be presented with it.

"Good boy. Someone's taught you some tricks, huh? Another student from this school, maybe? Or is that how you get the people at Hogsmeade to feed you?"

A happy bark was his response.

"Well then, let's see what you can do, shall we? I have some sausage here for you from supper. Let's see you earn it. Roll over."

He was expected to do tricks now? The looks on his face was as indignant as a dog could manage. He was a man, not some stupid idiot to sit and beg like a-oh right, he was a dog right now, wasn't he. He was expected to be stupid enough to do this stuff for a pitiful reward like cold sausages. Damn.

Heaving a heavy sigh Albus forfeit his dignity and rolled over, though he was quick to get back on his feet.

"Good boy." Pulling a misshapen napkin out of his pocket, Scorpius unwrapped it to reveal two chunks of sausage that he'd manage to swipe from the table without anyone the wiser. Setting one piece on his hand Scorpius held it out to the dog expectantly.

So he was eating out of Scorpius's hand now? Well that was at least less embarrassing than rolling over. In fact, it would be sexy as hell if he weren't a dog at the moment. As a dog the thoughts he was thinking were definitely perverted and wrong. Mentally berating himself Albus very carefully nipped the piece of meat out of Scorpius's hand, swallowing it quickly before he thought about how dead he'd be if Scorpius ever found him out about this.

"Very good. That's a good boy. Now play dead for the second piece, boy."

You want playing dead, Albus thought with a gleam in his eye. I'll give you playing dead.

Raising an eyebrow Scorpius watched the dog back up a bit then start to stagger around like a drunk before falling on his back, making lots of agonizing barks as its legs stuck out in all directions, twitching like he'd been struck by lightening. Suddenly going still the dog fell over on its side like it had just been given a body binding curse, not moving a muscle as it stared at him with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth.

Laughing in delight Scorpius couldn't help but give the dog a little clap for his dramatic performance. Someone had definitely trained him well, Scorpius thought as he watched the dog roll back onto its back while still looking in his direction. Throwing the piece of sausage in the dog's direction this time Scorpius watched the dog catch it midair without getting up, gulping it down as quickly as he had the first. Walking over to the dog Scorpius leaned over to give the dog a good tummy rub for being such a good dog.

Eyes closed in bliss seconds later Albus decided he was just fine with playing dead and rolling over if this is what he got in return. Scorpius could order him around any time he wanted if this was his reward!


	3. To Each Other's Rescue

To Each Other's Rescue

After playing with his new furry friend for an hour Scorpius had to face the fact that it was time to get back before someone found him out. Giving the dog one last head rub Scorpius gave the mutt a regretful look as he pushed the mutt's too long bangs out of its eyes. "I best get back now, but I'll try to get out tomorrow as well. Oh and I'll start thinking of what to name you, I can't keep calling you boy after all."

Cocking his head to the side Albus could only hope he wasn't going to be named after a constellation or a Latin word he'd have to look up to know whether he was being insulted or not.

Getting to his feet Scorpius gave a short wave before taking off towards the castle at a light jog, wisely keeping to the shadows and trees.

Albus gave the Slytherin a good head start before following him, waiting until he was almost at one of the castle's side entrances before transforming back into the man he really was. Letting himself in Albus closed the door carefully behind him then pulled a well used piece of parchment from his pant pocket. Tapping his wand to it Albus quickly promised he was up to no good, and watched as lines appeared on the page to give him a good idea what way he needed to take in order to get to his dorm unseen and uncaught. Eyes scanning the various names appearing in his vicinity Albus cursed when he realized that Scorpius was going to meet up with Mr. Filch in a couple minutes if not warned. Filch, a pain in the ass in his father's day, was only getting worse with age and the head master tended to look the other way when a Slytherin was involved.

Got to hate moral dilemmas like this, Albus thought even as he tapped the wand again, stated that the mischief was managed and quickly sticking it back into his pocket along with his wand, took off running in the direction of both Scorpius and the cankerous caretaker.

It was going to be a close one.

)

Scorpius was just about to turn a corner when a hand grabbed him from behind and yanked him off his feet, pulling him under a tapestry and into a small hidden alcove that he hadn't even realized was there in the first place. But the question of what the hell was going on immediately drained out of his head when he realized that while his back was against solid rock of the mineral kind, his front was up against something that was rock hard of the human variety and which was squishing him up against said castle wall.

"Hush." A familiar voice said in his ear, and since he was struck dumb at the realization of who held him captive Scorpius readily obeyed.

Grey eyes going wide as dinner plates Scorpius's senses quickly informed his brain that he was indeed currently looking over Albus Potter's broad, brawny shoulder. That it was the Gryffindor's warm, apparently very well muscled body that pressed so intimately against his own, so that he felt completely surrounded by the other man on three sides. It was Albus's ragged breathing he could hear in his own ear and Albus's chest his own raised hands were pressed up against so that he could feel the frantic beat of the Gryffindor's heart. His own heart skipping a number of beats it was only the shock of the situation that kept Scorpius's mouth shut as his brain went into sensory overload.

What he didn't notice was the sound of Filch's footsteps until he was almost standing right in front of them.

Sucking in his breath Scorpius suddenly realized just why Albus's had done what he had. Potter must have caught a glimpse of the caretaker and for whatever reason had taken pity on him and grabbed him too when he'd ducked for cover. Probably raiding the kitchen, Scorpius guessed, Albus's bottomless pit of a stomach being legendary even in the other houses.

It was just their luck that Filch would decide that right in front of them was a good place to pick at his dirty nails while muttering about how he was being worked to the bone. It was a long and considerable list, a great deal of it having to do with those 'damn Weasley twins' and the departure of 'his beloved former headmistress'.

Rolling his eyes since he'd heard this spiel plenty Albus shifted slightly and then froze as his body brushed up against Scorpius's. Oh crap. His attention automatically going from the immanent danger they were in to just how close he was to his crush's body, Albus could feel his body begin to respond and react to the closeness with rather alarming speed. He had nowhere to go unless he wanted to give them both away.

Mind immediately conjuring up images of what he'd like to be doing in this situation Albus could easily picture flattening Scorpius's body against the wall behind him and kissing the shit out of the other man, doing so until the Slytherin forgot that they were enemies and was amiable to getting naked and horizontal as soon as the coast was clear. He would definitely make it worth Scorpius's while, since he'd spent considerable time over the years imagining doing just that in a variety of fun and creative ways. That Scorpius would kill him immediately afterwards seemed a small price to pay.

But no, that was not what he should be thinking about if he wanted them both to leave here alive and not in detention for weeks to come. He really, really needed to think about something else. Now.

That Scorpius's breath was currently warming the side of his neck didn't help matters any.

Closing his eyes Albus concentrated on picturing his cousin Rosie's roommate Freda Moser's face, since nothing could kill a growing hard on like picturing a face so ugly it made gargoyles look like super models. That helped enough that he thought it safe to remain where he was, though his body remained tense in case he needed to stun Filch in order to escape, hopefully before Scorpius realized that that was not his wand in his pocket.

Frozen in place Scorpius attributed Albus's stiff posture to being disgusted by the close quarters they were being forced to keep. Not that he could do anything about it given how cramped things already were. Mentally pleading with Filch to get going Scorpius had to use what brain power he had left to keep his breathing low and even, since being this close to the Gryffindor was making it rather hard to breath for some reason. God but he smelled good, Scorpius thought, than was mortified for thinking that. But he really did, like the outdoors and something Scorpius couldn't place but assumed was simply Albus himself. It really was very appealing.

Filch finally moving on saved them both from their impending heart attacks. The two waited until the footsteps had faded away before they practically exploded out from under the tapestry, putting a good meter and a half between them.

Giving Scorpius his back Albus quickly retrieved his map once more and consulting it in a low voice checked things over before hiding it back in his pocket. Turning to face the flushed face of his house enemy Albus forced himself to sound as normal as possible. "You need to take the long way to get to your dorm from here; Professor Sludge is patrolling the west corridor."

"How would you know that, or where our dorms are anyway?" Confused Scorpius wondered if it had something to do with whatever Albus had stuffed into his pocket, but it had been obvious Potter hadn't wanted him to notice it.

"None of your never mind. Now get going and don't get caught." Giving the Slytherin his back Albus turned to go back the way he'd come, pausing when Scorpius said his name. "Yeah?" Albus asked, keeping his back turned.

"Thanks."

Surprised Albus looked over his shoulder to meet Scorpius's gaze, unable to prevent a grin from flashing across his face. "You're welcome."

Watching Potter take off in the opposite direction Scorpius was only thankful the other man's back was turned, so he wouldn't see the smile on his own face in reaction to Albus's grin. Potter had grinned at him. That made him happy. He needed his head examined and a round of shock spells at St Mungos.

Shaking his head Scorpius followed Albus's advice and got back to his dorm room without incident.

)

The next day at breakfast everyone's attention soon turned from their food to the Hufflepuff table. The Howler lay in front of the frightened boy like a bomb waiting to explode, the people sitting near him moving away while cautioning him about not letting it wait long. Giving into the pressure Thomas Dutch opened the Howler and spent the next ten minutes being threatened, insulted and traumatised within an inch of his life. The former Gryffindor proved just how much better she would have fit in with Slytherins as she went into vivid detail about what she would do to Thomas with her brother's ice picks if he so much as looked at her sister in a way Jessica didn't like.

Slumped down in her seat it was plain from Jessica's face that she was anticipating a real slump in terms of guys asking her out from now on. Who would want to run the risk of having her sister come after them and crucify them to the ground with sharp implements?

Albus felt horrible for his part in it and completely lost his appetite, a rare occurrence that everyone would have taken note of if they hadn't been too busy talking about the Howler and how viciously Thomas had been torn a new one.

Of course nothing stayed a secret for long at Hogwarts and it wasn't long before Thomas got wind of the fact that Albus Potter was largely to blame for the humiliation he'd suffered in front of the entire school. And where as he was too afraid of Jessica and her sister to take either on he felt confident that Potter would be a much easier target. The easy going Gryffindor was largely considered a pussycat, too laid back and happy-go-lucky to be a real worry. Of the Potter/Weasley clan, Albus was believed to be the least threatening of all.

Of course the fifth year had no intention of going up against the seventh year in a fair fight. No, he plotted his revenge and was waiting the next day as Albus and Rosie left their Potions class. They were always the last ones out because Rosie always wanted to go over some things last minute with the Potions professor.

As soon as the two were out the door and standing in the hallway Thomas drew out his wand and with two friends standing in front of him to shield him from view stuck his wand between them and took aim at Potter's turned back. "Engorgio."

"Expelliarmus!"

With a loud bang Thomas went flying back into the nearest wall, his body swelling up so that his stomach quickly resembled a four foot wide apple with flailing limbs.

All eyes going from Thomas to the spell caster everyone stared at Scorpius like he'd grown another head. Scorpius was feeling equally dumbstruck by what he'd just done. It had been pure instinct.

"He was about to jinx Potter from behind." Sev offered, equally bemused by his friend's actions.

Blinking, having been completely unaware of the danger he'd been in, Albus looked from the now very misshapen Hufflepuff to Scorpius. "Oh...ah...thanks." Scorpius had protected him. Scorpius cared enough to save him. Oh happy day!

Thankfully Scorpius came up with an excuse before he came off looking a complete idiot. "I owed you." Shrugging his shoulders as though he weren't still shocked at his actions Scorpius was all set to leave when he turned around to meet the gaze of their Headmaster. Oh shit.

)

The Headmaster hated the Slytherin House. It was as simple as that. He would take the word of any student over the word of a Slytherin's and some teachers even went easy on the students from that house just because they knew how harsh their headmaster was on them. Slytherin was now considered lucky to get second last for the House Cup since Ambercrombe had taken over the position three years before Albus and Scorpius had come to Hogwarts.

"It's not his fault, Sir." Rushing forward Albus shocked the hell out of everyone for the second time in as many minutes by literally putting himself between Scorpius and the Headmaster. "Dutch was trying to jinx me from behind and Malfoy saw him and made the spell rebound on him."

"And a git who would jinx someone from behind deserves worse than what he got." Rosie added quickly, putting her two cents in as she glared at the ball shaped boy who'd dared to try and attack her best friend from behind.

A couple students chimed in with what they had seen but the Headmaster's face remained impassive as he watched Scorpius from over Albus's shoulder, the way a cat watched a mouse it was planning to play with before killing it.

"Regardless," Ambercrombe began in his nasally voice that so grated on everyone's nerves. "Fighting in the halls is not to be tolerated. Detentions for both...and twenty points from Slytherin."

Jaw clenched hard it took considerable strength on Scorpius's part not to throw a well aimed punch in the headmaster's direction. If Albus hadn't been in his way, and Sev's hand hadn't been restraining his shoulder, Scorpius wasn't sure he wouldn't have.

"But that's not fair. You're only doing that because he's in Slytherin." Unlike Scorpius Albus had no problem telling even the Headmaster off when it was deserved. While he didn't play on his father's celebrity status as a rule Albus wasn't above putting himself out for others knowing his name provided him more protection than most. "Malfoy did nothing wrong here. If someone has to go to detention then I'll go in his place." He couldn't do anything about the points, asking the bastard to take those off Gryffindor instead would not go over well with his housemates.

Shocked, since no one, not even Sev had really ever gone to bat for him at school, Scorpius didn't know what to think, much less say.

Grinching his teeth it was obvious the headmaster was peeved. "Strange, aren't your families enemies, Potter? Why would you want to do that for him?"

"Our families get along just fine, thank you very much, and I'm willing to do it since you seem bent and determined to punish everyone but the one who deserves it. I pissed off Dutch, I was the target of the spell, and I'm not going to let you place all the blame on the person who went out of his way to help me out! So give me the damn fucking detention."

A number of jaws dropped at Albus's language, including those who thought they knew him best.

"You'll BOTH report straight to my office after dinner tonight." Ambercrombe informed them stiffly, his cheeks bright red as he glared up at Albus, who was several inches taller than him. "And twenty points from Gryffindor for your language."

Spinning on his heels the Headmaster completely missed Albus flip him the bird behind his back as he strolled back the way he'd come, students having to throw themselves out of his way to avoid being trampled on.

Lowering his hand Albus turned around to face Scorpius who stared back at him in dumbfounded silence. "Sorry bout that." Running an annoyed hand through his messy hair Albus gave Scorpius his best 'I'm sorry' face. "Whatever he makes us do, I'll do most of it, okay?"

"I'm perfectly capable of pulling my weight." Was the Slytherin's stiff reply.

Fearing what her cousin would say or reveal Rose hurried over to grab and tug on Albus's arm. "We're going to be really late for our next class if we don't hurry, Al." Putting herself between the two Rose forced herself to choke out the words she'd never thought to have to say to a Malfoy. "And thank you, Scorpius…for helping Al like that. It was very…kind of you."

Kind? Him? How could someone who was supposed to be so smart ever think that of him? Not even his parents would attribute that personality characteristic to him. Not that they'd want to. Kindness was not an attribute dark wizards strove to achieve.

Since her words had apparently struck Malfoy dumb, again, Rose just smiled and then proceeded to drag her cousin's ass out of there before something else happened.


	4. Teaching Each Other

Teaching Each Other

Albus arrived at the Headmaster's Office that night knowing exactly what he was going to have to do for his detention. Word had come down that Dean Tyler had had an accident of massive proportions in the Dungeon during Potions and Albus knew he was going to be sentenced to cleaning it up. Ambercrombe just loved sticking him with cleaning jobs.

So he wasn't surprised when he was told where he and Scorpius would be going. Scorpius on the other had did look surprised, and Albus figured that had a lot to do with the fact that the Slytherin probably had never had to do anything resembling real menial labour before.

As they silently walked down towards the dungeon Albus wondered if he really was going to have to do all the work himself. Scorpius was not the get dirty type; Albus couldn't really ever remember seeing the other man looking less than perfectly groomed. That wasn't going to be the case tonight if things were as bad as he'd heard.

When they arrived at the classroom they stepped inside and both their jaws dropped in unison.

"It looks like every frog in the world was here when a bomb went off!"

Fighting back a gag Scorpius's pride barely kept him where he was instead of running screaming from the room. Looking around the room Scorpius could only imagine the horrors they'd uncover once they moved closer to ground zero.

Hands on his hips, Albus was seriously pissed now. Surveying the room Albus doubted they were getting out of here before three, and that was if Scorpius helped him. They'd been told they couldn't leave until it was spotless, or he would have his Quidditch playing suspended. Scorpius faced sixty points removed from Slytherin on top of the twenty.

)

Well it wasn't going to clean itself. Walking over to a desk that looked relatively untouched Albus quickly ditched his robes, undid his tie and threw them on top of the desk, then shrugged out of his vest to join them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius demanded to know, his cheeks pinking up as he watched the Gryffindor begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Having forgotten that the Slytherin was there Albus got a little pink in the cheeks as well. "This is going to be filthy work; I don't want to get my school clothes dirty." The elves were pretty good about getting stains of all kinds out of his clothes, but Albus had this one all nicely broken in and he didn't want to risk one of the elves throwing it out on him because it was a little frayed around the edges. Tossing the shirt on the pile Albus now felt a little self conscious standing there in his red t-shirt, which he'd been wearing underneath. He'd be a little cold for a bit, but things were sure to heat up once he worked up a sweat. And that thought had other thoughts going through his head and now he really was blushing.

Looking everywhere but at Potter Scorpius had to admit that the other man had a point. He really hated getting his clothes dirty too. Deciding to follow the Gryffindor's example Scorpius found his own clean desk and ditched his robes, tie and vest. Rolling up his sleeves Scorpius grinched his teeth and turned to ask Albus where the cleaning supplies were, since the Headmaster had indicated he would know where they were kept.

And once again Potter was doing something that had him raising his eyebrows.

In the Gryffindor's hand was what looked like a small pouch but what the other man was pulling out of said pouch were all much bigger than it.

On the table already was what looked like a large jug or container, two glasses, a large tin, and two spray bottles of some sort. Albus was pulling out the last item, his Ipod, when he noticed Scorpius looking.

"All necessary for this sort of work." Albus assured him, forgetting himself enough to grin at Scorpius. "Uhm….do you mind if I play music? It's…muggle music." Usually he got stuck doing detentions with people he knew, like his older brother or Louis. He really hoped Scorpius wouldn't mind because he'd forgotten his headphones.

Shrugging Scorpius wasn't about to admit that he was in the least curious as to what Muggles thought constituted music. Probably as unrefined and uncivilized as they were. But thankfully, if there was one thing he was good at, it was tuning people out.

Pleased that he hadn't been shot down Albus picked up one of the spray bottles and held it out to Scorpius. "Here, I borrowed it from Lily. It's this special cleaning mix we get from our house elf Caramel. She won't tell us what it is exactly, but it works really well and is way better than anything they've got in storage."

Taking it with a small nod Scorpius looked it over, thinking that Sev would probably like to get a hold of it to analyze it. It was Scorpius's dearest dream to come up with something Sev couldn't break down and figure out, thus driving him insane from frustration. All the better if the Weasley girl knew the answer and refused to tell him.

Retrieving the rags they were going to need Albus tossed one in Scorpius's direction.

"There's pumpkin juice in the jug if you get thirsty and there are chocolate chip cookies in the tin. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Scorpius muttered, taken aback once more.

"Well…let the froggy hell begin."

)

All in all it wasn't nearly as traumatic as Scorpius had first thought it would be. They'd used Accio frog bits and sent the body parts into the garbage bag first, thus saving them from the stomach rolling task of actually having to pick up the mangled remains. After that it was just washing off the slime and bits of potion that had been in the caldron before things had gone horribly wrong. Each taking a side of the class room they worked together well since neither spoke, the music would have drowned them out anyway.

At about midnight they were surprised by Rosie, Hugo, Lily and Jessica, who had come to help them after insuring that Filch would be too busy elsewhere to find out about their help. They'd turned Mrs. Norris invisible right in front of the caretaker and according to Lily was now running around the castle, following her meows in a frantic attempt to catch her.

They too had brought food and drink, and soon the whole thing had a certain party flavour to it that Scorpius had never experienced before. It was nowhere near as annoying as he would have thought it would be to spend time in their company. There was even an entertaining aspect to it. Apparently Weasleys and Potters liked to sing, because once they were ambivalent to his presence it was not unusual for any of them to randomly start singing along with the Muggle music blaring out of the strange black rectangle. The Weasley girl had a surprisingly beautiful voice, Scorpius found out, thoroughly enjoying the show she, Lily and Jessica put on as they'd sung and danced to a song called 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me'. Now that had been something to see.

It was a little after one when they finished, thanks to constant breaks for food and drink. Well that and the fact that Scorpius and Jessica weren't what you'd call experienced cleaners in comparison to the Potters and Weasleys, who had been put to work cleaning since they were old enough to get into trouble their Gran felt worth punishing them for.

Standing back to take it all in Scorpius was surprised to find himself feeling pretty proud of himself. There was actually satisfaction to be had in completing manual labour satisfactorily. The place really did look nearly brand new, that was how clean it was.

"Looks good." Albus commented, coming over to stand beside him as he stretched his arms out behind him to work the kinks out.

"It does." Scorpius agreed, flexing his fingers which were sore from misuse.

"Your hands!" Reaching out Albus snatched Scorpius's left hand, bringing it up close to get a better look. "Ouch, I should have gotten you gloves. Don't they really hurt?"

Watching Albus's much darker fingers gently prod and run over his pale skin Scorpius felt all the air leave his lungs as he watched those capable fingers play across his flesh, completely unaware of anything but the feel of Albus's fingers against his heated skin.

)

"Am I the only one getting the incredibly hot and sexy boy on boy vibe here?" Jessica asked out of the corner of her mouth, never once taking her eyes off Albus and Scorpius. "Cause otherwise someone really turned up the heat in here when I wasn't looking."

"No, but don't tell them that or it's over before it's begun." Lily informed her friend in a low hiss as she finished packing up the remains of their late night food feast.

Rosie couldn't help but look surprised that Lily had picked up on it. Not that Lily wasn't observant, far from it in fact, but she would have thought Lily would have used the information to blackmail Al by now if she knew.

"Man, this makes me feel so much better about the fact that he's never hit on me." Jessica continued with a happy little grin, everything alright in her world. "They are gonna make one sexy couple, no doubt about it. This is so out of a yaoi manga."

"A whatsa?" Rosie asked, always surprised to hear words she couldn't readily define.

"Yaoi is Japanese for boy/boy love and manga is like a comic book only shorter and more plot driven." Lily explained, having asked to borrow some from her friend when Albus had come out as gay the year before. She now knew more about gay sex then she probably ever wanted to, but the stories in question always had really hot guys in them, so that helped.

Raising an eyebrow Rosie made a mental note to find out more about this.

"And in yaoi manga you generally have the happy go lucky, cute but not the smartest type who screws up a lot but is generally beloved by all who know him. Aka, Al. Then you have the other guy, who's usually too cold, cool and in control, often seeming cruel and uncaring, aka Malfoy; until the other guy warms his heart…by way of the bedroom and other fun surfaces."

Both girls looking in Jessica's direction, their expressions said plainly they now had mental images they'd have rather not had.

"Do I want to know what you girls are talking about?" Hugo asked, having coming back from stowing away the school's cleaning supplies in the right cupboard.

"Well…." Jessica began with a very evil gleam in her brown eyes.

"I don't want to know." Hugo decided, wandering over to see what the other guys were doing, which turned out to be Al fixing up Scorpius's blistered hands. Not the most entertaining thing to watch, but better then hearing things he'd really rather not know about.

)

Looking up from his book a short while later Sev watched Scorpius close the door firmly behind him. "Well, it must not have been as bad as I heard if you're getting back this early." He'd been expecting at least two more hours of uninterrupted reading time.

"I had help." Scorpius pointed out as he wandered over to his side of the room to dump his clothes and strip down to his boxers. "By the way, do you know if house elf spit can be used as a cleaning solution?"

"What?"

"Lily Potter has a theory that the cleaning solution their house elf gives them is actually mother house elf spit, because mother spit can get anything out. It does sort of look like spit too." Scorpius added with a considering look on his face as he turned back to face Sev.

Sev was so confused and bewildered by the conversation topic that he actually put his book aside to give Scorpius his full attention, something that normally wasn't necessary. "Did you by any chance inhale a great deal of cleaning solutions while you were working in the dungeon?"

"Just asking your opinion, I told her I'd ask." Shrugging his shoulders Scorpius climbed into bed feeling every inch of his overworked body. However satisfying manual work could be he sure as hell didn't want to ever have to do it on a regular basis. Thank Merlin he was a wizard and not a Muggle.

"So what other stupid ideas did your susceptible head gather?"

Annoyed, Scorpius gave some serious thought to throwing a pillow in the direction of Sev's big head. "Well for your information I learned a load of dumb blonde jokes, that I hate rap music and that Rose Weasley apparently has a very naughty mind."

In the process of picking up his book again Sev let it fall through his fingers as his head whipped around to look at Scorpius. "What was that last one?"

"I don't remember what I said." Was Scorpius's oh so innocent reply.

Sev's response to that was to pick his wand up off the bedside table and start twirling it between his fingers while watching Scorpius in a way reminiscent of a wolf circling an injured rabbit.

Since his roomie really was that dangerous when crossed Scorpius figured he should probably explain. Besides, he had still seen it and Sev hadn't. "The Weasley girl came down to the dungeon and did a little song and dance routine with her cousin and one of their friends. Her part of the song had to do with having naughty thoughts."

Trying to picture this Sev mentally cursed the fact that he hadn't given into his earlier urge to go down and make fun of his friend's introduction to manual labour. "Can she even sing?" He asked, curious despite himself.

"Really well, actually. She knows how to shake it so long as she doesn't remember anyone not related to her is watching." She'd blushed something fierce when she'd remembered he was there.

"Interesting."

"I thought you might think so."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Shutting up."

)

Rosie was worried about Al. He had been going out late at night every night for a week, minus the day he'd been stuck in detention. He was never out later than an hour or two, but he was always vague about where he'd been and what he'd been up to. She knew all her cousin's tells and she knew he was hiding something big from her.

This of course pissed her off; they were best friends, and therefore were supposed to tell each other everything. Then, after she'd had her raging pity party over it, she'd hit upon the realization that there was only one logical explanation for why he wasn't tell her anything. He knew she'd kill him if she ever found out. Which meant either he was experimenting with magic someone of his intelligence should never dabble in without help, or that whatever it was it involved Scorpius Malfoy. Rosie was still debating which was worse.

Whatever the reason was, she had to know ASAP. She was one of those people who just had to know everything, and in this case she felt she had a good excuse if Al somehow caught her spying on him. She was only doing it out of love after all. Right…

It was a lot more nerve-wracking to sneak around the castle without the Marauder's Map, Rosie thought to herself as she made her way through the deserted hallway. She felt like she would jump out of her skin any minute, her heart beating so loud she was surprised it wasn't echoing off the walls. It was one thing when she knew everything that was coming her way, an entirely other thing to be in the dark, in some cases literally.

She was about half way there when she simply couldn't take it anymore and transformed into her animal form. It would take her a lot longer to get where she was going but Filch loved cats and anyone spotting her would think she'd simply run off on her master. She was not having her basically perfect school record tarnished the way all her other relatives were. Daimon didn't have a single black mark, the self righteous bastard.

Rounding a corner Rosie stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight of her hated enemy and a girl she recognized as Mary Ambercrombe, the granddaughter of the headmaster and another person Rosie really wouldn't mind pushing into the Chamber of Secrets head first. The girl was a Hufflepuff and her head was full of fluff. There was a song in there somewhere, Rosie thought with a mental snicker.

"Well it was nice talking to you but you really shouldn't be out this late." Sev was saying, in his smarmy smooth voice that set Rosie's fur on end.

"But it's so dark and scary out here at night." The girl was simpering, reaching out to finger the front of Sev's robes. "Couldn't you walk me back, please?"

If she flutters those fake eyelashes any harder they'll fly off and impale themselves in his chest, Rosie thought to herself as she took a seat, hoping to watch it happen.

"It's not far at all."

Was it her wishful thinking or did he sound annoyed? Rosie knew she should feel small about the pleasure she took from his misfortunes; but strangely she never did. In fact, they picked up her day as much as a good book to read in a comfy chair. Listening to the girl whine about ghosts and Peeves Rosie wished she was a real cat, just so she could go up to the girl and hack up a hairball on her shoe.

"I would…." Desperately seeking an excuse to get away from her, Sev suddenly spotted the feline lurking nearby, silently watching their exchange. "But I'm looking for my cat; I really must find her before she runs into Mrs. Norris. The two really can't stand each other."

"You have a cat?" Was her skeptical response, since as a member of the Prince Sev's Fan Club she knew everything there was to know about him. Nobody had ever mentioned him having a pet of any sort.

"I do…in fact, there she is now." Sev announced, pointing in the direction of the black cat, whose eyes seemed double in size as his words sunk in.


	5. Operation Rescue Rosie

Operation Rescue Rosie

Letting himself into their room Scorpius wasn't at all surprised that his roomie was still awake despite the hour. It was the black cat stretched out across Sev's thigh, being casually stroked by said roomie that had him blinking to make sure he'd entered the right room. Sev pretty much thought animals were only put on earth to either provide him with supplies or to be experimented on. What the fuck was he doing with a cat?

"Something wrong?" Sev asked without a great deal of interest, never looking up from his history book as he continued to absently stroke the cat, finding it remarkably therapeutic. Maybe there was something to be said for the companionship of animals after all, he thought as he waited for Scorpius to respond. Animals, dumb as they were, didn't talk, argue, and couldn't tell anyone you were a mad, somewhat lacking in morals scientist. The thing could even replace Scorpius as his only true confidant, Sev mused. After all, the cat couldn't call him the various names his roommate had felt the need to over the years.

"Where the hell did the cat come from?" Moving closer to get a better look Scorpius could see nothing special or distinctive about it. It looked like a regular black cat, although it did almost looked like a toy, lying as it was, so limp and still. If it weren't for the shallow rise and fall of its chest he would have thought it was dead.

"I caught it out in the hall."

"You caught it? You stole someone's pet?" That was low, though not nearly as Sev had probably sank to in the past.

"They shouldn't have let it wander off alone in the castle." Shrugging off the fact that someone might be hysterically wondering where their beloved pet was Sev felt no remorse for his actions. "I simply put a body binding curse on it when that Ambercrombe twit wasn't looking. Of course that would only hold it temporarily." Thinking about the scratches he now had on his left arm made Sev's growing attachment to the animal wane slightly. "But I put a spell on that bracelet one of my secret admirers sent me for my birthday this summer. It's making a rather handy collar."

Running a hand through his hair Scorpius was almost afraid to ask. "And what does the spell do?"

"Oh, well it can't move obviously. It has to do everything I tell it to do. Apparently Mary Ambercrombe is terribly superstitious. I was just going to use the cat as an escape, but the obnoxious git freaked out when she saw that it was black, acted like it was going to grow fangs and rip her throat out. Now I'm keeping it."

"You're keeping it just to keep a girl away?"

"Not just any girl." Sev reminded him patiently. "The Headmaster's granddaughter. I am the only Slytherin remotely in his good graces and I want to keep it that way. If she doesn't want to be near me than I don't have to pretend that I don't find her utterly revolting."

Moving closer Scorpius picked up the cat, looking at the golden chain around its neck, then its lifeless appearance. "This is wrong. It's a living creature, Sev. It belongs to someone. Let it go tomorrow or else." There was no use appealing to Sev's morals, he had so few Scorpius doubted animal cruelty even registered.

Intrigued Sev raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll do it for you. You can't have it with you all the time. Besides, you'll be bored with it in a week and you know it. Hell, you can probably count the number of living things on this planet you do care about on one hand with digits to spare."

Having said his piece Scorpius returned the cat to the side of Sev's bed and headed over to his side of the room to question not for the first time why they were friends.

Sev had to admit that that was true. Mentally tallying who those people were Sev wasn't surprised in the least to come up with only three possibilities. Scorpius had to be around because who else would he talk to on those rare occasions when he actually wanted to talk to someone who could talk back and genuinely cared somewhat about him. The Weasley girl was necessary to annoy and compete against, since she really was the only person he'd ever met remotely approaching his brilliance, and a house elf was needed to take care of his food, lodging and general comfort.

Everyone else could fall off the face of the earth as far as he was concerned.

)

Albus came awake with a start, blinking rapidly as his glasses were rudely shoved onto his face. "Oy, what the-Lily?" Sitting up Albus automatically looked at the clock at his bedside, then back at his baby sister, who had no business being where she was at four in the morning.

"Shh. Bring the map." Putting a finger to her lips Lily motioned for him to follow her out of the room.

Mentally cursing a blue streak Albus shoved aside his covers and retrieving the Marauder's Map from his trunk followed her out of the room, careful to shut the door quietly behind him so that he wouldn't wake up his still sleeping roommates. As soon as the door was closed Albus gave his sister his full attention, his eyes suggesting that she better have one hell of an excuse or else.

"It's Rosie. She's missing. One of her roommates, Katie, woke up ten minutes ago and Rosie wasn't in her bed. I looked after Katie woke me up and Rosie hasn't slept in it tonight. You know how she is."

He did. Rosie tended to toss and turn a lot, which meant her covers were always a terrible mess come morning. Concerned now Albus walked over to the nearest torch for more light, tapping his wand to the map automatically.

"I solemnly swear to be up to no good." The two Potters informed the map, anxiously watching the lines and diagrams appear. Their eyes scanning for Rosie's name it was Lily who spotted it, her hand shaking as she pointed it out to her brother.

"The Slytherin dorms." Albus breathed, unable to believe it even as he stared at the familiar name. "What the hell would she be doing there?"

"And look whose names are with hers." Lily pointed out, the map indicating that Rosie was with Sev Daimon and Scorpius Malfoy. "She must be in their bedroom, at this hour. They're roommates, right? Why would she be there, Al?"

Mind racing for a possible explanation there was only one he could come up with that made any sense. "She's been threatening for years to kill Sev Daimon. Maybe she finally cracked."

Eyes going wide Lily gaped at her brother. "You think she's gone to kill him?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Albus couldn't think of anything else. "Or maybe she hasn't gone to kill him, maybe she's gone to play some sort of prank on him, or wreck the essay we have due for Flitwick. Either way, we need to go down there and make sure she didn't get trapped in their room somehow."

"She'll be in her cat form. They wouldn't even notice her." Lily agreed, thinking that Rosie might have gone there to get revenge, but had chickened out and turned scaredy cat. Her cousin was probably hiding in their closet, too scared to make a break for it. What Rosie had been thinking, not taking one of them along with her was beyond Lily.

"Alright, we're going to need Hugo for this. I'm going to get him, you get dressed. Operation Rescue Rosie begins in twenty minutes."

)

Actually, it took a lot longer than that since the Slytherin dorms were deep underground and they did have to be careful where they went in order to avoid detection. They didn't have an invisibility cloak to hide under like their parents had had in their days of early morning wanderings. Plus, the one and only time their fathers had visited the Slytherin dorm they'd been disguised as Malfoy stooges.

Thankfully though, they had one thing on their side that made them reasonably confident in their quest. A couple years ago, as a lark, James had challenged Rosie to find a way to alter the map so that it would register the password to the three dorms that required one, thus allowing them free access as needed. It had taken her the good part of a year but she had risen to the challenge and now, standing in front of the bare, deceptively ordinary stone wall, Lily consulted the map while Albus stood at the ready in his dog form, Hugo perched on his back, leaning forward like a jockey in his weasel form.

"Silver." Lily announced, watching the door slide open. "So terribly original of them."

Barking a response Albus was through the door as soon as it was possible, using his nose to find his way through the deserted common room and down the right passage. Knowing Scorpius's scent anywhere helped a great deal. Coming to the right door Albus stopped, bowing his head as Hugo climbed up on it to turn the knob with his little paws.

Pushing the door open with his head Albus quickly slipped in with Hugo clinging to his head, using his butt to slow the door's closing so that it didn't slam and wake up the room's occupants. Mentally calling out to Rosie it didn't take her long to respond.

'HELP!'

Rushing forward Albus forced himself to ignore the other bed, heading straight for Sev's with muscles ready to pounce in her defence. Jumping up to brace his front paws on the bed's mattress Albus and Hugo stared at the sight in front of them with huge eyes, their jaws coming perilously close to hitting the floor.

'Don't just stand there, HELP ME! I can't move; he put a spell on the damn collar!'

Leaping off Albus's head Hugo hurried towards his big sister, wrapping his paws around her limp left front paw. Tugging with all his might Hugo was slowly able to slide her out from under Sev's hand though it took all his weasel strength. Dragging her over to the side of the bed Hugo let her slide down the mattress, Albus catching her by the nape of her neck in his teeth before she hit the floor. Climbing back onto his cousin's head Hugo could only think that his sister was going to have one hell of a story to tell them as they turned to leave.

'Just get me out of here.' Was her miserable response to their mental speculations, the two able to feel just how traumatized she was.

The explaining would indeed have to wait. Quickly leaving the way they'd come they didn't stop to think as they caught sight of a Slytherin stumbling into the common room ahead of them. Rushing straight at the boy Albus sent the Slytherin crashing into a chair, knocking the boy out before he could even yell a warning. Reaching the door Albus mentally conveyed to his sister, who was in her doe form on the other side of the wall, that they needed to be let out. Now.

As soon as they were through the wall they all took off running at full speed, Lily easily out distancing them so that she constantly had to keep stopping and waiting for them to catch up.

No questions were asked until they were all safely on the ground floor, the corridor deserted as they all transformed back into their original forms except for poor Rosie.

Bending down on his knees Albus held his cousin gently in his hands facing him while Hugo slipped the golden bracelet off her neck. As soon it was off Rosie turned back into herself, crying somewhat hysterically as she threw herself into her cousin's arms, clinging to his like a limpet while Hugo gingerly patted her shoulder.

For the next half an hour all they could get her to say was, "He wouldn't stop petting me!"

)

To say that Sev was peeved to find his cat missing the next morning would be putting it mildly. Insulted over the idea that the spell might have worn off, or that the cat had somehow been smart enough to remove it, Sev immediately suspected Scorpius of foul play. But Scorpius's surprise when woken up seemed genuine enough, and so the Slytherin was at a loss as to what could have happened to it. But he was determined to find out and punish whoever was responsible.

On the way to breakfast with the rest of their house the two boys overheard one of their fifth years claim to have been attacked by a dog being ridden by a weasel in their common room, but they, like everyone else, assumed the git had simply been sleepwalking and had tripped over his own dumb feet.

Since Sev was Head Boy he sat with the prefects, so Scorpius bid him adieu at the entrance to the Great Hall and headed to the Slytherin table while Sev took his place at the head of the special table.

Fifteen minutes later the Potter/Weasley clan trooped in, all together in one big bunch. Everyone watching thought at first that they were surrounding Albus Potter, since he had been attacked earlier and he was in the center of them all. Then they all realized he appeared to be supporting his very pale, very strung out looking cousin, Rosie. The relatives around them weren't protecting Albus; they were preventing anyone from getting near Rosie. Unfortunately not all of them could follow her to the prefect table, since only some of them applied. By the time she arrived at their table Rosie was accompanied by Albus, Lily, Louis and Dominique, the rest reluctantly taking seats at the Gryffindor table, ignoring their tablemates' questions.

"Rosie." Albus said softly as he motioned her to take her seat, all eyes on them as they waited to see what the hell was going on.

"I have to do it, Al. I won't be able to think straight until I do."

All the cousins sharing knowing looks they nodded grimly, accepting that they weren't going to be able to talk her out of it. After seventeen years of being the non violent, don't break the rules, voice of reason, goody two shoes, Rosie had found her inner Weasley. And it was pissed.

"Just don't tuck your thumb in." Louis recommended as he took a seat, reaching across the table to grab a biscuit.

Nodding stiffly Rosie moved away from her cousins and walked towards the front of the table where Sev was watching her with obvious interest. They each sat at either end of the table so her coming up front made no sense to anyone who wasn't related to her.

Getting to his feet Sev raised a questioning eyebrow. "Something you want, Weasley?"

Drawing back her fist Rosie put every ounce of strength she had behind it as she plowed it into his face, sending him flying back to crash into his chair and then hit the ground with a loud thud, the Slytherin not getting up again. Cradling her now aching hand Rosie turned to meet the shocked gazes of her teachers and headmaster.

"I'll see you after breakfast to find out my punishment." She announced stiffly, her chin in the air as she ignored all the girls swarming around her in their haste to come to their prince's aid. Making her way back down the table the pale girl smiled her thanks to Albus, who'd already fixed a plate for her. She finally had her appetite back.

)

Spending his morning in the Hospital Wing was not Scorpius's idea of a fun pastime, but he felt somewhat obligated to watch over his friend until Sev regained consciousness. After all, the tables on either side of Sev were now covered with sweets and offerings from Sev's fan club, Scorpius had lost track of the number of girls who'd come by already. He shuddered just thinking about what they might have done to Sev if he hadn't been there to interfere. They had all definitely expressed the desire to 'nurse' Sev back to health.

It was nearly lunchtime when Sev's eyes finally fluttered open, meeting Scorpius's with blant confusion as to where he was and why his face hurt so much.

"The Weasley girl broke your nose in three places. You have a mild concussion from your head hitting stone floor."

Mouth dropping open Sev gingerly reached out to carefully touch his nose with two fingers. Hissing through his teeth at the tenderness, Sev couldn't believe the girl had actually punched him. "She actually knocked me out?" He asked, horrified over the realization that he must have been, since he had no memory of coming to the hospital wing under his own steam.

"Yup. You went down like a stone." He was only sorry no one had apparently got it on camera.

"Bloody hell. Why the hell did she hit me?"

"How would I know?" Scorpius pointed out, not about to even attempt to understand the female mind. He had enough headaches thanks to his lessons.

"She's going to pay for this." Sev swore darkly under his breath, his icy eyes alight with righteous vengeance. "If it's the last thing I do on this planet she's going to pay."

"Well good luck with that. I have a feeling you're going to need it."


	6. Bad Luck, Boys

Bad Luck, Boys

And so for the next few weeks Sev attempted to enact his revenge against the Weasley girl. Because he wished to retain his status as a gentleman and all around good guy he couldn't curse or hex her, but had thought to punish her by blowing her away in all their shared classes, studying his brains out and doing so much extra work that his teachers dreaded having to read the assignments he turned in to them. They were always at least twice as long as they needed to be and demonstrated that his knowledge of their subjects was sometimes superior to their own.

Now the old Rose would have indeed been driven nuts by these actions. The new Rose on the other hand barely seemed to notice, driving him nuts instead. Having let go of her Granger need to be good at everything Rose had instead embraced her Weasley side and was therefore content with just being herself and doing what she wanted to do. Of course she was still incredibly intelligent, and hadn't lost her love of learning and books, but it was no longer agonizing to play a couple games of chess or just hang out with her family, wondering how much more Sev was learning while she goofed off.

Ironically her grades got better because she'd stopped stressing herself out, not that Sev knew that. Before, after they'd gotten their assignments back, she'd come over to him to demand to know what he'd gotten so she could compare hers to him. Now their roles were reversed and no matter how much better he did Rose showed no reaction, driving him closer and closer to the mental break down he'd constantly pushed her towards in the past.

The members of Sev's fanclub naturally hated Rose now, but that really didn't bother her either. She was used to being a bit of a misfit and she was confident enough in her skills to not be terribly afraid of anything they might try to cast her way. Since they weren't all dumb the girls knew perfectly well they couldn't win against Rose in a direct assault, and so they stooped to small stuff like hiding her things or spreading rumours about her when she wasn't around. These acts were increasingly rare though, since as well as fearing her retaliation none of the girls wanted to risk being caught and therefore become ineligible as possible girlfriend material for any of Rose's male relatives. It was brutally obvious to them that they didn't stand a chance with their perfect prince, but Albus, Fred and Louis were still available and a great deal more approachable.

Not that Albus seemed at all interested in any of them, though many did notice that he seemed to be happier than any remembered him ever being. There was always a bounce to his step now and he seemed incapable of not smiling. No one knew why except for Rose.

Rose had emotionally blackmailed him into telling her by informing him how much she'd been made to suffer by not telling her, thus forcing her to seek out the truth herself. To say she thought he was asking to be hexed into the next century was an understatement, but she kept her mouth shut for his sake. Winter would come soon enough, she reasoned, trusting that the cold weather would keep her cousin and Scorpius indoors and away from each other.

Since the detention her family and Scorpius had lost some of their coolness towards each other, though they weren't friends by any stretch of the word. They did start acknowledging each others presence, saying hello and good bye, and Scorpius had even held a door open for her a time or two when her arms had been loaded down with books. That was still it though and Rose didn't see that changing any time soon.

Scorpius had no clue that his dog was Albus Potter, so it was ironic that he ended up naming his dog after him. Completely unaware of the irony Scorpius came up with the dog's name one day in Herbology when Rose happened to call Albus by his full name for some reason. Having never heard that Albus had been named after the infamous former head of Slytherin the name had stuck in Scorpius's head, leading him to doodle Potter's full name on his parchment later that day. Looking at the name, and noticing the word the other man's initials spelled, Scorpius had come up with the idea of christening his dog Asp. It was a kind of snake, which appealed to his Slytherin nature, and he had to admit that his dog had a lot in common with Albus Potter. They were both goofy, overly happy, and very affectionate. Not that Potter was affectionate to him of course, but the Potters and Weasleys were all very touchie feelie types.

Albus had no idea as to the name's relation to the real him, he thought he'd just been named after a type of snake. This of course confused him, since a dog wasn't remotely snakelike, but he couldn't exactly request a name change either. He finally shrugged it off as being one of the prices to pay for crushing on a Slytherin and gave thanks instead that it wasn't any worse.

Yes, all was pretty much perfect in Albus's world right up until a blustery night in the middle of November. He was out with Scorpius as usual, sitting together under their tree, when Scorpius dropped his little bomb out of nowhere.

)

Sitting with his back up against the tree Scorpius absently stroked his dog's head as he looked at the landscape, noting the bare trees and the extreme bite to the wind around them. Winter was coming up quick and soon the ground would be covered in snow drifts instead of the piles of leaves Asp liked to jump in. His dog would not appreciate the drifts as much as the leaves, no question there. The truth was he was really worried about the dog. Winters could be harsh after all and he didn't know whether the dog had adequate shelter somewhere. He'd tried to follow Asp a couple times, to see where he was staying, but he'd only been able to go so far before he'd had to turn back.

Sensing that something was worrying Scorpius Albus placed his shaggy head on the other boy's knee, looking up at him questioningly. Had he had another fight with his grandfather, Albus wondered. He now knew that Scorpius got along with his parents pretty well but his father's father was another story. The stuck up, arrogant prick.

"Worried about me, boy?" Scorpius asked, gifting Albus with a smile. "And here I'm worried about how you're going to get through this winter."

Scorpius was worried about him? Absurdly pleased at the idea Albus wished he could reassure him somehow. He was, after all, going to spend the winter as comfortably as Scorpius was inside of Hogwarts. The best he could come up with was a reassuring bark.

"Well I'll think of something. And then when I graduate you won't have to worry about another winter outside ever again. I'll take you home with me and you can have a bed of your very own and more toys than you'll know what to do with."

Take him...home with him? Scorpius wanted...to take him home with him? Uh oh.

"I'd take you home with me for Christmas but my mother would never allow it, even if I asked. She hates dogs; she hates most living things actually." Scorpius continued, completely unaware of how Albus was silently freaking out beside him. "Plus we have a cat, which you probably wouldn't like to be around. It's a pretty annoying ball of fluff. Only mother's allowed to pet it." Not like his Asp, who Scorpius was sure liked everyone, especially if they had food on them.

He was in so much trouble, Albus thought as Scorpius went back to stroking his head. I am so, so dead. What was he going to do?

)

Things went from bad to worse, depending on how you looked at it, a week later during a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade. The snow had come and come hard, and the majority of the students had opted to stay indoors at school rather than brave the path to the village. Most of Albus's family had decided to stay at the school so Albus decided to take the risk of heading out in his Animagi form in broad daylight. Or a cloudy, overcast version of it. Scorpius had said the night before that he was going and that he'd be looking for him there. And okay, the odds weren't good someone like Scorpius would go out in this weather, but just in case...

His gamble paid off though, as he found Scorpius making his way down towards the village fifteen minutes later. Bounding around in the snow around the Slytherin Albus was as goofy as possible, enjoying the sight of Scorpius's smiles and even rusty chuckles. He loved making Scorpius happy. It made him ridiculously happy to do it.

His luck went bye bye though when they stepped into the outskirts of the village and Albus spotted a familiar face, obviously waiting around to see if someone HE knew, like a member of their mutual family, was coming to Hogwarts. And he had spotted and recognized Albus, the look on his face said so. Teddy.

Seeing no other option Albus rushed over and jumped up, placing his paws up on Teddy's chest as he looked into his godbrother's eyes with as pleading a look as he could manage. As a dog, it was a pretty potent thing.

"Is he yours?" Scorpius asked, the anger and jealousy he felt barely cloaked. If Asp did belong to the guy, he was going to give the man hell for not taking better care of Asp and not giving him a collar.

"Ahhh." Noting the barely discernable shake of Al's head Teddy got the message. "Uhm no. I just see him around here sometimes."

"Oh." Shoulder's relaxing Scorpius posture became a lot less offensive as he moved closer to get a better look at the man in front of him. Older than he was, Scorpius saw, but still no more than a decade than him. "You're one of the people who feeds him then? Do you know if he belongs to someone?"

"He pretty much belongs to himself." Teddy wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he could see in his little brother's eyes that it was very important that Scorpius not know just who his furry friend was. "Have you...uh...been feeding him too?"

"Yeah. He hangs out a lot at Hogwarts. I've been wondering though, if he has some place to live around here. That's why I came despite the weather." And he had not been looking forward to using his limited people skills to go from store to store asking about his dog.

"Oh. Well you shouldn't worry about him. He ah, can go to the Hog's Head if the weather is really bad. The owner is a really nice guy, a family friend." And he'd have to remember to get his godfather's friend Shemus to back this cock and bull story, just in case.

"I see." Thank Merlin, not only did Asp have a place to stay when the weather got bad but he wouldn't have to ask anyone at the village about his dog.

"We ah, you and I have never really been introduced, have we? Do you uh...know who I am?" Teddy asked as Albus hopped down to sit at his side, tail wagging away.

Puzzled, Scorpius took a better look at the man in front of him. Hard to do since he, like himself, was dressed for the weather and therefore covered up pretty good. "Should I know who you are?" Scorpius countered, not liking to ever seem ignorant about anything.

"Well you are one of my few actually blood related relatives. I'm Teddy Lupin."

"Oh. The werewolf's son."

"Yeah, that's me." Teddy answered dryly, the tone of voice indicating how much he liked the idea of being known that way. Though he supposed it could be worse. He'd certainly been called worse. A lot worse by dark wizards with parentage similar to Malfoy's. Actually, for a Malfoy, being just called the werewolf's son was probably considered being polite.

Albus didn't think so. He actually growled under his breath and gave Scorpius a reproachful look. Or as much of one as he could in his present form.

Both men's gazes turned to look at the dog, Scorpius's startled, Teddy affectionately and amused.

"What I mean is...yeah, I know who you are." It was at times like this that Scorpius actually thought that Asp could understand the conversations going on around him. After all, there were some animals that could understand way more than people gave them credit for.

How much worse things would have gotten was unknown, as the wind suddenly decided to pick up even more, hurling icy shards at them. Taking the initiative Teddy reached out and grasping Scorpius's arm tugged on it, motioning for him to follow since the wind was loud enough to muffle their voices anyway. Making their way through the town they quickly headed for the Three Broomsticks.

Stomping the snow off their feet they headed in and uncertainly Scorpius followed Teddy over to a booth, Albus slinking under the table so as to be out of the way and less noticeable to the other patrons.

Hanging up his coat and scarf Scorpius stuffed all his outer wear in his pockets before taking a seat, Teddy doing the same. Scorpius didn't quite know how to proceed, now that they were actually sitting across from each other in public. He had of course known of Teddy's existence and relation to himself, but he'd never spoken or even nodded in his direction before. Whenever they'd come near each other their mutual relatives had always moved to the other side of the street or turned in an opposing direction. His grandparents especially, went out of their way not to run into his second cousin or his grandmother Andromeda.

"Feels pretty weird, huh?" Teddy asked, reading the younger man easily enough. "Especially since our families are always trying to keep us as far apart as possible. But my cousins and sibs don't seem to have a problem with you, so I figured I'd get around to talking to you sooner or later."

"Sibs? I thought there was only you?" Hadn't Teddy's mother and father been killed shortly after he was born?

"I meant Al, Lily and James. Their parents are the closest thing to parents I've ever had and they think of me as their older brother, just as I think of them as my brothers and sister. Hence me wanting to talk to you despite all the family crap that's between us. The Potter/Weasley clan is big on family being...well family."

"Yeah, so I've noticed. They're definitely pack creatures." Where there was one there were usually two more close by and more on the way.

Laughing Teddy had to agree with that. "Anyway, you hungry? I haven't eaten yet and I think that's Rosetta's famous chicken stew I smell simmering. I'm starving."

)

To his great surprise Scorpius soon found himself sharing bowls of stew, fresh baked bread, and cups of hot chocolate with his cousin. Albus got a small plate of wings which they covertly stowed under the table when they were pretty sure no one was looking. They wisely ignored discussing their families and instead talked mostly about school, what subjects Scorpius was taking and what he liked and disliked about them. Surprisingly they'd both taken a lot of the same subjects and Teddy imparted to his cousin many of the little tricks he'd learned, including a short cut Scorpius could take to get to his Charms class that would save him some time in the morning. It helped that Teddy was a talker by nature, and that Scorpius was the polar opposite.

So the two hours they spent together was pretty much Teddy talking and Scorpius listening, occasionally making a comment or two that indicated he was paying attention.

One such occasion was when Teddy pulled out a photo of his little girl, proudly showing his Flora off with all the pride of a doting dad with a severe daughter complex.

Taking the offered picture Scorpius had to smile just a little as the little girl, who had obviously dressed up in her mother's clothing, strutting her way across the page while her hair changed color multiple times under the large floppy hat she wore.

"Isn't she the most adorable thing ever?" Teddy asked, not even needing conformation to know she was. "She just turned two and already I caught the neighbour boy trying to give her flowers. Little punk."

Amused Scorpius handed the photo back. "She takes after you I see."

"She's a good mix of Vicki and me. Oh, but when you meet my wife you'll want to call her Victoire. I'm the only one that's allowed to call her Vicki, and even then she makes me pay for it later. Weasley women are a dangerous breed, cous. A very dangerous breed."

"Yeah, one of them punched out a friend of mine. He's still pretty bitter."

"That Sev guy? Yeah, I heard about that. Everyone was pretty surprised that Rosie finally got her Weasley on."

"If they're so dangerous, why did you marry one?"

"Why? Well the thing about Weasleys, and Potters too, is that they're as loveable as they are dangerous. And once you love them there's no going back."

Under the table Albus barked an agreement.


	7. Home For The Holidays

Home For The Holidays

December proved to be a very snowy month, the weather being so bad that no one ventured outside voluntarily except for Hagrid. Many classes that involved going outdoors were moved into the castle out of necessity, students literally being blown away into snow banks going to and from their classes. This of course was very worrisome for Scorpius, who could no longer go outside to find his dog and make sure that he was all right. The few times he'd tried braving the weather he'd ended up turning back in defeat. With Asp's coloring, they could be within feet of each other and not realize it. Luckily after the first week of this weather Scorpius received a letter from his cousin Teddy who had thought Scorpius would want to know that Asp was currently a resident at the Hog's Head and would not be set free to wander until the weather got under control. Knowing Asp was being sheltered and fed was a great load off his mind, and he'd sent Teddy a letter in reply thanking him for the notice.

It rather unnerved him, how much he'd come to care about the dog and think of it as his own. His mother's cat had always been hers, and he'd never understood why she put up with the fickle creature. Not that Asp was remotely fickle or unfriendly, but even if he was Scorpius figured he'd feel the same about him.

It was also weird to know that he could probably expect at least a Christmas card or something like it from Teddy. He and the older man had only spent a couple hours together at Hogsmeade but he'd gotten the distinct impression that Teddy felt he'd been remise in not getting to know him sooner. Teddy had even suggested that they should try to get together sometime during his Christmas vacation at his house. Scorpius hadn't seen how they could manage it without their older relatives freaking out, but it was nice to know Teddy would want to. Just imagining what his grandmother would say was enough to have a headache brewing.

But that was his family for you.

)

Good weather didn't come until the week before Christmas Break, a trip to Hogsmeade quickly arrange for the older students to get them out of the castle. After being cooped up for most of the month they were all eager to get out and breathe some fresh, non stagnant air. Pretty much everyone was going, and the castle lost most of its inhabitants to the village for a day of shopping and merry making.

Scorpius headed into the village with the others, bypassing all the usual student hangouts as he headed for the Hog's Head. In his pocket he had Asp's Christmas gift, and he was so pleased he had the opportunity to give it on time that there was actually something resembling a smile on his face.

Having anticipated Scorpius coming for him Albus had snuck out of the school before the other students were released and was therefore waiting in front of the tavern for Scorpius in his Animagi form. He hadn't counted on drawing an audience though, and when Scorpius did arrive it was to find his dog surrounded by girls who all wanted to pet him and make him do tricks. Content to seem like a stupid dog Albus refused to follow any order but shake. He made an idiot of himself over one man and one man alone.

That man watched all the attention Asp was getting and wondered how he was supposed to get rid of them all. Of course his presence alone might do it, Scorpius thought cynically as he noted that the girls were from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. But as luck would have it his dog saw him and walked away from the girls like they weren't even there. To Scorpius's critical eyes the dog seemed as happy and solid as usual, so obviously the tavern owner was taking good care of him food and shelter wise.

Going right up to Scorpius Albus held up a paw to shake, pleased when Scorpius took it, even with the audience.

Well aware of the audience and disliking the attention immensely, Scorpius motioned for the dog to follow him away from the people. Heading in the direction of the Shrieking Shack Scorpius was pleased when the dog fell into step with him naturally, ignoring the girls who were urging him to come back to them and away from the nasty Slytherin. Together they walked until they were out of sight of most people and somewhat off the beaten track. Once he was sure he had no audience Scorpius knelt down on his knees and showered his dog with affection, even giving the dog a big hug to let him know how much he'd been missed.

In absolute heaven Albus would have given anything to be able to hug him back. But since that wasn't an option at the moment he simply stayed still and let himself be showered with the love Scorpius would never feel for his true form.

After a few more pets Scorpius forced himself to let the dog go, embarrassed by how much he'd missed the silly mutt.

"Well I'm glad you're doing okay." He finally said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Fingers brushing up against the present he'd sent away for Scorpius's fingers closed around the item, pulling it out. "Stay, boy." He ordered, leaning forward as he wrapped the green and silver collar he'd bought around Asp's neck. The medallion at the end had the dog's name on the front and on the back it stated who he belonged to, one Scorpius Malfoy. "There you go, perfect fit." He announced with a grin, leaning back on his heels to get a better look.

He couldn't see his present, but it was enough that Scorpius had bought him something at all. Grinning as widely as he could in his present form Albus's spun around in happy circles to make Scorpius laugh, his tail wagging madly.

"I wish I could bring you home with me, but at least you have somewhere nice and warm to stay until the weather gets better. And then soon enough you won't ever have to worry about the weather again." Reaching out Scorpius stroked the dog's head. "You'll stay out of trouble while I'm away, won't you?"

Albus enthusiastically barked his agreement.

)

Staring at the window and debating with herself, Rosie sensed Daimon's presence before he came to a stop at her side. Taking a quick, calming breath Rosie turned and forced a smile on her face as she looked up at him. He was dressed warmly for the weather, except for the lack of a hat. His ears were bright red from the cold, but he was probably too macho to even admit he'd been stupid not to wear one. Typical man. But she wasn't going to say anything; she was going to be polite if it killed her. It was almost Christmas, and she refused to let him turn her into a Scrooge.

"Hello, Daimon."

"Weasley." He returned, linking his fingers behind his back as he studied the gaudy Christmas display in the shop window. "Doing some last minute shopping?" Given how big her family was it was a wonder she didn't have to start shopping all over again as soon as each holiday ended.

"No, I was done a long time ago." She sniffed, insulted that he would think she was one of those twits who left such things to the last minute. "What about you, are you all done YOUR shopping?"

"I don't shop."

Brows furrowing Rosie gaze him a questioning look. "Then how did you go about getting presents for your family? Do you make them?" She did that sometimes, she was really good at knitting thanks to her mum and Gran, but Sev was definitely not the knitting type. Unless he made potions for all his family members, she thought with a small smile. Though in their shoes someone would have to be holding a wand to her head to make her drink one.

"I don't buy or make presents for anyone."

Jaw dropping Rosie stared at the Slytherin like he'd just grown three heads. "What do you mean you don't buy or make any presents? How can you not give presents to people at Christmas? I know you're a cold, unfeeling jerk under all your smarm but you have parents, I've seen them! How can you not at least get them something? How can you be even worse than Scrooge?"

Eyes narrowing Sev wanted all the facts before letting her have it for daring to think she could lecture him. "Who is this Scrooge?"

"He's a fictional character. He's the protagonist of the famous Muggle novel by Charles Dickens called 'A Christmas Carol'. Scrooge is a miserly old man who alienates everyone around him and spreads nothing but bad will towards his fellow man on a regular basis. The novel follows his journey of discovery as three ghosts show him how he's screwed up his life and the fate that awaits him if he keeps being an asshole to everyone."

"You think I'm an asshole?"

"Let me count the ways." She shot back before she remembered that she was trying to be nicer to him.

More amused than insulted Sev regarded her with something akin to respect. Most people saw only what he wanted them to see. He could count on one hand the number of people who realized just what an apathetic, mostly conscienceless ass he was. It was refreshing really, not to have to wear his masks around her. She expected him to be a jerk.

"Of course you're even worse than Scrooge." Rosie added, crossing her arms in front of her as she gave him a very Molly Weasley look of disapproval. "It took him decades to become as nasty as you."

Lips twitching a little as he fought back a grin Sev was more entertained than ashamed of himself. "Out of curiosity, Weasley, how does buying people things make you a better person?"

Rolling her eyes Rosie thought not for the first time that it was astonishing that she alone seemed to understand the depths of this man's jerkiness. "It's not the buying that's important, it's showing the people that you love that you love them. Taking the time to get them something they'll enjoy and that will bring them pleasure. The same sort of pleasure you get from having them in your lives. That's what gift giving is supposed to be about."

"I see. Well then allow me to point out that you've just stated that I need only buy things for people I love. As I love no one, I believe that lets me off the hook in the gift giving department."

Mouth opening and closing several times Rosie just didn't know how to respond to that.

Understanding her shock, since he had had over six years to study the Weasley/Potter family dynamics, Sev figured it wise to expand on his words before her head exploded. "I don't love my parents, Weasley and they don't love me. We don't celebrate Christmas or any of the other commercialized family holidays you do. We don't exchange gifts and I won't even see them when I return to the family manor for the holidays. I'd stay here at school if I didn't need the use of the superior potions lab we have there."

Rosie wanted to say that of course his parents loved him, but she knew that that it wasn't always the case that parents loved their children the way her parents loved her. And Sev sounded so sure, like it was common knowledge to him. Did they tell him that, Rosie wondered in horror. Did they tell him that he wasn't loved? And how could they not spend the holidays with him? She knew Sev could be a serious jerk, but still, family was family. And families loved you no matter how jerky you were in her world.

"You're looking at me like I'm some orphan on the street now." And now Sev was feeling just a little insulted. He did not want to be pitied, especially by her.

"Sorry." And she really was. She still didn't like him, but she thought she understood now that the masks he wore weren't just his way of making sure that everyone did what he wanted them to. He must also wear them so that people would like and love the person he pretended to be. The way the people in his family didn't.

"Forget it." Annoyed Sev carelessly waved his hand in her direction, turning with the intention of leaving before she really pissed him off. He'd been fighting the urge to hex her for over a month now and he'd hate to lose his cool when he was so close to getting a cooling off period at home.

"Wait." Grabbing his other hand Rosie gave into her Weasley impulse before she thought it through. "Just wait here a minute or two, okay?" It was a small thing, but it was something she could do.

Curious as to what she was up to Sev had to promise he wouldn't leave before she'd leave him to go do whatever it was she was up to. She went running into the store, leaving him behind to wonder just what the hell her girlie shopping habits had to do with him.

Hands in his pockets Sev had every intention of leaving if she wasn't back in the two minutes she'd asked for. His ears were so cold it was a wonder they didn't just fall off. He'd lost his wool cap sometime earlier and he hadn't gotten around to replacing it yet. He could buy one in Hogsmeade of course, but Sev didn't see why he should waste the money when he had hats at home he could bring back with him.

He was just about to leave when Rosie suddenly appeared before him, gasping for breath with a plastic shopping bag in one hand.

"Can I go now?"

Ignoring his snotty tone Rosie opened the bag, retrieved the green woolen cap she'd just bought, and standing up on tippy toes forced the hat down on his head. "Happy Christmas."

Eyes widening Sev's hands came up to touch the soft wool, his brilliant brain struggling to comprehend the action that was so out of character for her. "This…for me?"

"For you. Bye."

Watching her run off like Grims were after her Sev was fiercely glad she did so.

He honestly didn't know what he would have said if she hadn't.

)

It was time for the students to leave for Christmas vacation and the hallways were crowded with people eager to head home. Everyone was talking over everyone else and there was excitement and anticipation on everyone's faces.

Standing off to the side Albus watched everyone stream past him, his hands in his pockets as he waited somewhat impatiently for the others to arrive. Leaning back against the wall Albus only had time to blink once as two giggling third years came out of nowhere and kissed each of his cheeks, running off before he could open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on. They were the forth and fifth girl to do that since he'd come here to wait.

"Why the hell do girls keep kissing me?" He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look up."

"What?" Blinking Albus turned his head to see Scorpius standing a couple feet away from him.

Instead of answering Scorpius simply pointed upward in the direction of the ceiling. Looking up Albus immediately saw the kissing causing culprit. Someone had been busy spreading mistletoe throughout the hallways and he'd been standing directly under some of it. Taking a couple steps back so that he was no longer under it Albus gave Scorpius a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Acknowledging the thanks with a casual shrug Scorpius didn't want to admit that he'd told the Gryffindor about the mistletoe as much for his sake as for Albus's. He hadn't liked seeing the girls kiss him.

"So glad to be going home?" Albus asked, returning his free hand to his pocket. He was acutely aware of the fact that he was currently wearing the collar Scorpius had given him under his turtleneck. He'd taken to playing with it and Scorpius was the last person he wanted seeing it in his possession. It was probably the height of foolishness to be wearing it, but he'd kept it on his person one way or another since he'd gotten it. He'd fight to the death for it, however stupid that made him.

"I guess." He'd be gladder if he could have brought Asp home with him. That would have been a better present than anything his parents might have bought him.

"Albus!"

Both boys turning their heads they watched a herd of Weasleys coming towards them, weighed down by their luggage and owls. They were all brightly dressed and in high spirits, enough that they actually smiled and nodded acknowledgement of Scorpius's presence.

"Well Happy Christmas, Scorpius."

"Happy Christmas."

Nodding good bye to each other Albus headed off to join the rest of his family while Scorpius watched them leave. Happy Christmas indeed.


	8. The Truth is Out

The Truth Is Out

Albus arrived back at Hogwarts in a decidedly un jolly mood. The time he'd spent with his family hadn't been nearly as enjoyable as it usually was, owing to the fact that he'd promised Teddy he would come clean to Scorpius about the being Asp thing. And a promise was a promise. Especially when that promise was to your brother.

He'd spent the whole holidays trying to come up with a plan of action and hadn't had much luck there. Every thing he came up with ended with him dead or wishing he was. He had tried brainstorming ideas with Rosie and Teddy, but in the end the best they could come up with was just to tell Scorpius straight out. If Al simply stopped coming around as the dog it would only hurt Scorpius, who would think he'd been abandoned or that something had happened to his dog. He might even go looking for him in dangerous places, like the Forbidden Forest. They could find a way to make Scorpius think 'Asp' was dead, but that was even more cruel than the first idea. Not to mention the fact that if Scorpius ever found on his own they'd all never be forgiven. Rosie didn't care about that, but Al and Teddy did.

Telling him straight really was the only option.

And so he tracked Scorpius down shortly before dinner began and asked the other man to meet him in the Room of Requirement directly after dinner ended. He was as vague as possible, but obviously the urgency got through because the Slytherin reluctantly agreed to do so.

)

Albus ate next to nothing that night and left early, getting to the room well before Scorpius was near finished his own meal. When the Slytherin did arrive at the designated spot he let himself in with a growing sense of foreboding. There had just been something in Potter's eyes earlier, Scorpius thought as he stepped into the room.

Eyes scanning the room Scorpius's eyes widened as he spotted the dog sitting patiently in the middle of the room. "Asp?" Watching the dog walk towards him Scorpius's eyes went even wider as the dog transformed into Al Potter. "What the hell!"

It was definitely Albus Potter before him, but that wasn't what had the blood pounding loudly in Scorpius's ears. It was what Potter was wearing around his neck that had Scorpius's feelings of foreboding tripling. The Gryffindor had removed his school tie and had undone the first couple buttons on his shirt. And around the man's neck, plainly visible, was the collar he'd had made for his dog.

"It's not what you think. Well it is, but it isn't."

"Where did you…why are you…how could you…"

"I never meant to lie to you, or lead you on in any way."Albus began, fighting to get the words out. "When we met that night I tried to leave…but you didn't want me to and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You seemed to need a friend and…and I knew I could never be one in my regular form. I would have never told you, let you know, but you've been talking about taking me home with you. I didn't want to suddenly disappear on you, and have you think I'd deserted you."

Shaking his head back and forth slowly Scorpius stumbled back a couple of steps, the pain in his chest immense as his mind and heart fought to understand. "Is this some sort of prank? Some cruel joke?" A part of his mind reminded him that this wasn't something Potter would do, that the other man wasn't cruel by any stretch of the word, but those words were easily drowned out by feelings of betrayal and loss.

"No." Moving closer Albus felt the same pain Scorpius was feeling when the other man backed away from him. "I swear to you, I swear to you on the lives of all my family that I never meant this to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Yeah right." Anger numbed the pain, and Scorpius grabbed hold of the emotion with all the strength he had. Grey eyes stormy Scorpius glared at the Gryffindor who watched him with such naked regret on his face. But Scorpius could care less about that. He could care less about everyone and everything in that moment. He was done being fooled.

Lifting his hand Scorpius pointed a threatening finger in Albus's direction. "You stay the hell away from me from now on. I don't want to so much as see you if I don't have to. Come near me as…in any form but your present one and I'll skin up for a rug."

Turning to leave Scorpius almost growled when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. Eyes flaring up dangerously Scorpius glared at the other man. "What?"

"I just have one last thing to say and then if you want I really will stay away from you like you asked."

Sneering Scorpius stuck out his chin belligerently. "And what's that?"

"I didn't just stick around because you needed a friend. I did it because I've always wanted to be around you. I've had a crush on you for a while now…and I…I fell in love with the man you are when you were with me when I was just Asp to you. I want you to know that, even though you probably don't want to hear it right now. But I have to tell you at least once, or I'll regret it forever. Just like I'll regret forever…how what I've told you today has hurt you."

Staring into Albus's eyes, seeing the truth there, was more than Scorpius could take. Shoving the other man away from him the Slytherin turned around and swung the door open, hurrying out with Albus making no attempt to stop him this time.

)

Sev watched his roommate with interest the next day after breakfast, insanely curious as to what had happened to the other man the night before. Scorpius had disappeared somewhere after dinner and had returned in the foulest of moods imaginable. The man had gone straight to bed and had made clear, using a number of four letter words, that he had no interest in talking. Now here they were, and Scorpius looked like hell and hadn't eaten a bite.

"Unless a boar attacked you last night you had no reason to take your mood out on that ham." Sev finally stated, having seen the state of the food that had lain mangled on Scorpius's plate.

If looks could kill Sev wouldn't even have had time to twitch before keeling over dead.

Taking that to mean that Scorpius still didn't feel like talking Sev amused himself by looking around, interested to see how everyone else was taking Scorpius's dangerous aura. Most everyone was giving them a wide berth. Eyes happening to land on Rosie Weasley Sev felt an unfamiliar tug in his chest at the sight of her watching him. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since she'd bought him the hat, and he still didn't know what to say to her. He was so caught up with remembering that it took him longer than it should have to clue into the fact that it wasn't him she was staring at.

She seemed to have eyes only for Scorpius.

A foreign feeling rushing through him Sev turned his head to look at his roommate and then back at Weasley. Yes, it was definitely Scorpius she was staring at so intently. And why should she be doing that, he wondered darkly, surprised at how much he disliked the idea. She was a Weasley after all, a mortal enemy of all that was Malfoy. She shouldn't be looking at him like she was worried, like she cared that Scorpius was in such a funk. Why would she care about that? He barely cared, and he was Scorpius's only friend.

Could she have something to do with Scorpius's mood?

The idea popping out of nowhere Sev's icy blue eyes narrowed in consideration. Had Scorpius gone off to meet Weasley last night? Had they had some sort of fight or something? But why would they even meet up, it wasn't like they were friends or a couple. Weasley didn't date. And if she did she wouldn't be interested in someone like Scorpius, surely. She would value brains before looks, and she wasn't the gold digger type. Not that she had the attributes to be a gold digger, even if she were to aspire to become one. And Scorpius liked Potter, didn't he?

Suddenly Sev wasn't feeling so sure.

And he hated that feeling.

)

It took her most of the day but Rosie was finally able to find Scorpius alone. Approaching him carefully, as she would a wounded animal, Rosie felt a great deal of her courage evaporate when he looked up from his book and recognized her. She'd never had anyone look at her with something so akin to hate before.

Holding up her hands defensively it took all of her remaining courage not to stutter. "I'm just here to tell you something Al forgot to tell you last night. He wants you to know that Teddy and I are the only ones who know about this and we won't tell anyone. Teddy says he won't even tell Victoire. He was really mad at Al for not being upfront with you and was really on Al's case all during Christmas to tell you the truth. He said he'd tell you if Al didn't. That it wasn't fair to you. And neither of us would have known if we hadn't found out by accident. He never meant for anyone to know. And he really is very, very sorry." She added. She'd promised to do everything she could to help preserve the budding relationship between Teddy and Scorpius, but she couldn't help herself from trying to help preserve the frail bond between Al and the scowling Slytherin too.

Eyes shuttered Scorpius had no intention of listening or caring what she had to say. As for Teddy, he had no intention of ever speaking to the older man ever again either. Even if Teddy had been on his side, the man was still Potter's brother in every way but blood. And that made him the enemy.

Accepting that he wasn't ready to hear anything else she might have to say Rosie left him to his brooding. She only hoped that when he was done he'd realize the lengths Al had gone to to be with him.

It was the start of her spare, and the next period was lunch, so Rosie decided to put off the inadvertable talk with her best friend and headed for the school kitchens. Commandeering a stove from the always eager to please elves Rosie rolled up her sleeves and got an apron.

Baking had always been her way of de-stressing, losing herself in both the science and the creativity of this particular past time. Plus, unlike some other stress relievers, this one provided something good to eat at the end of it.

Opting to make something for Al Rosie quickly collected the ingredients needed to make the man's favorite chocolate chip biscuits. Barely aware of the flurry of activity around her Rosie instinctively stayed out of the elves way as she mixed together the ingredients and then laid the mixture on the greased pans. Setting them in the oven and setting the timer Rosie washed her hands and then volunteered her help in the preparation of lunch.

The elves never let her do much, but Rosie did what little they would allow and gratefully accepted the sandwiches they fixed her since she opted to remain in the kitchen instead of heading up to join the rest of her classmates. Albus had faked illness and wouldn't be there, and Rosie had already made it clear to the rest of their family that she was solely in charge of taking care of him until further notice. Not being idiots she knew they knew Al wasn't really sick, but they were accepting the excuse for the time being. That wouldn't last long, knowing them.

Once the biscuits were done and cool enough Rosie loaded them into a plastic container and then filled a thermos with chicken noodle soup, sticking it in her school bag to take to Al. Bidding the elves good bye until the next time she came for a visit Rosie headed out.

Walking down the hallway, most of the students still in the Great Hall, Rosie paused when she heard her last name being called. Turning around Rosie's cheeks heated slightly when she saw that it was Sev who'd come up behind her while she was unaware.

"You weren't at lunch." The Slytherin stated bluntly.

"I know I wasn't. Was someone looking for me?"

"No." Was his short reply. Then, unable to help himself any longer, Sev nodded in the direction of the container she was carrying. "What's in there?"

"Biscuits. I made them for Al."

"You made them?" Curiosity piqued Sev forgot all about the fact that he was annoyed with her for making him feel odd earlier. "I didn't know you could bake. What kind of biscuits are they?"

"They're chocolate chip. And I'm a Weasley, of course I can bake. We all can, even Dominique." Though Dominique wasn't nearly as good at it as she was, Rosie thought with pride. The girl might be tend times more beautiful than her, but Rosie figured she could hold on to a man just as well by appealing to said man's stomach. Her fudge brownies were downright lethal.

"Give me one."

Rosie would have crossed her arms in front of her if the container didn't require holding. "These are for Al, not you. Why would I ever make you anything?"

Telling him he couldn't just made him want one more. She really should have learned that about him by now, Sev thought as he focused on getting himself what he now wanted. "Well your cousin is sick, or at least that's what I heard. He can't enjoy them now, so I might as well while they're fresh. Unless you really can't bake, and they're just not edible. Perhaps you're just removing the evidence."

"You just want one because of your sweet tooth."

"How do you know I have a sweet tooth?"

"Who doesn't know? You regularly consume more sweets than a roomful of preschoolers on Halloween." That he had a tooth left in his head was a minor miracle. Her maternal grandparents would keel over from the shock if she were to ever tell them about Sev's eating habits. Sev Daimon was every dentist's worst nightmare.

And since the idea of him being less attractive appealed to her Rosie held up a finger when he started to argue with her. Opening the lid of the container Rosie pulled out a single biscuit and held it out towards him.

Taking the treat from her Sev studied it, being a biscuit connoisseur. It certainly looked appetizing, he noted, as she'd used real chunks of chocolate instead of the measly chocolate chips some people preferred. The baked good wasn't burnt or undercooked, and the chocolate still looked gooey from its recent stint in the oven. Breathing in the delicious scent Sev brought the biscuit to his lips and bit in.

Eyes closing in pure, sensual delight, Sev was in his personal idea of seventh heaven. The tastes, the textures, the perfect blending of ingredients, he silently rhapsodized as he ate his idea of ambrosia. Never had something so wonderful touched his lips, he thought dreamily. It was so very good to be alive.

Watching him Rosie thought he looked rather like her father when her mother was giving him a really good shoulder rub after a particular bad day. He was practically purring, she thought, torn between amusement and pleasure that he liked her baking that much. Talk about your choco-holic.

Unable to stop himself from gobbling down the whole biscuit as quickly as he could, Sev was practically licking his lips as his gaze turned to the container she held with unmistakable greed.

There were more in there.

Instinctively Rosie tightened her hold on the container, glad she'd already sealed the lid. She had a feeling she just might have to make a run for it. "No." She warned, backing up as he approached her with predatory grace. "These are not for you."

"Gimme."

"No." Under normal circumstances this would have struck her as hilarious, but there was something about the look in his eyes that had frogs jumping around in her stomach like mad. "I mean it." She put all her Weasley toughness in her voice, which seemed to have no affect as he continued to stalk towards her. "These are for Al."

There was no way in hell that was happening. Those biscuits were his. He'd fight the Gryffindor to the death for them if necessary.

Sensing this Rosie was reaching for her wand when the hallway suddenly became full of people, lunch having ended while they'd stood outside talking. People, mainly girls, began swarming Sev automatically, giving Rosie just enough time to duck into the crowd and make her great escape. She could hear him calling out her name but she ignored it and simply picked up speed.

Boy was he ever going to be mad when he finally caught her.

Rosie couldn't begin to figure out why that idea thrilled her so.

)

Arriving at the Gryffindor tower out of breath and red cheeked Rosie headed straight up to Albus's room, knocking politely just in case one of Al's roommates was in there for some reason. But only Al's voice came through the door, telling her to come on in.

Closing the door behind her Rosie did her best not to wince when she got a good look at her cousin. Where as Scorpius's face had been a picture of anger, Al's was one of misery. Walking over Rosie sat down on the bed and retrieved the thermos from her bag. "I brought you some chicken noodle soup." She told him, using a spell to turn the thermos into a cup with the soup still inside. "And there are biscuits in the container. You wouldn't believe what I went through to get them to you."

"Oh?" Bringing the cup to his lips Albus forced himself to take a sip.

"Yup, Sev Daimon wants them bad. If he comes bursting in here suddenly just hand them over. They aren't worth dying for."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Albus was eager for anything to take his mind off things.

Rosie was happy to oblige.


	9. The Power of Brownies

The Power of Brownies

After telling Albus all about the great biscuit escape incident with Daimon, Rosie was glad to see that it had at least put something resembling a smile on her cousin's face. Albus just didn't look like Albus unless he was smiling.

"Well at least you're making him suffer now." Reaching over Albus patted his cousin's hand as he bit into one of her biscuits with the other. After chewing and swallowing he continued, savoring the chocolate taste. "Now Daimon's going to have to spend the rest of his poor, twisted life knowing that if he'd only been nice to you he'd be able to get mind-blowingly good baked goods."

"There is that silver lining, yes." Eyes drawn to the collar just visible under her best friend's shirt, Rosie reached out and pulled it up and out, her fingers sliding over the tag attached to it. "Are you sure you should be wearing this? It might make him more upset if he sees it." Not that she could imagine him being any more so.

"I won't wear it if my shirt doesn't cover it." Otherwise, however weird it was, he was wearing it. Or at least until Scorpius either asked for it back or he'd gotten over the other man enough to put it away. Albus was thinking it was going to be on his neck for a good long while.

Eyebrows furrowing with worry Rosie stared at the letters printed on the front of the tag, something suddenly occurring to her. "It's your initials."

"What?"

"This tag. It's your initials. I didn't realize it until I saw it written out in capital letters like this. Asp. A-S-P. Albus Severus Potter. That's so weird."

Instinctively reaching up to touch the collar Albus's eyes widened, the coincidence of his dog name never having occurred to him until now either. How weird was that? It was like somehow, maybe subconsciously, Scorpius had known it was him all along. If only, Albus thought as his hand dropped away. If only…

"Maybe it's a sign." Rosie suggested hopefully, her gaze encouraging.

"From your lips to his ears."

)

The next day Albus forced himself to go to his classes, his many cousins all expressing their concern by hovering over him like worried mother hens. The story they were all given was that Albus had been harshly rejected by a guy he was interested in who was, unfortunately, straight. The name of said guy was not being given and Albus made it clear that that was not going to change anytime soon. Of course they all speculated amongst themselves as to who the mysterious guy could be, but no one came close who didn't already know in the first place. Those who did know shook their heads, thought he was insane to have confessed, and then tried to distract him by pointing out all the other guys he could be mooning over.

Scorpius avoided any and all contact with the Gryffindor, though this didn't strike anyone at the school as unusual. They just assumed it was typical behavior between a Malfoy and a Potter and dismissed it. That the two had seemed to be getting along before had been the oddity worth discussing.

Only Sev and Albus knew Scorpius well enough to see beneath the surface to the level of turmoil going on within him. Albus gave the Slytherin the distance the other man had demanded in the hopes that that would help, and Sev did the same since he wasn't the type to get involved unless it affected him directly.

Watching it all from the sidelines Rosie felt bad for both boys and wanted to help. She could understand how the Slytherin must be feeling, and genuinely felt sorry for him. Especially since he didn't have anyone to lean on the way Al did. She knew Daimon would be zero help in the friend department. He hung out with Scorpius so that he could experiment on him.

After a week and a half of watching them all suffer Rosie couldn't take it anymore. She just had to interfere and try to fix things. It was the girl in her. It took her a while to accept, but eventually she had to admit that she needed Daimon's help if she was going to get anywhere. He was the only one in the school that Malfoy might listen to. Scorpius would never have a heart to heart chat with her, that was for sure.

So Daimon was her only option.

Luckily, Rosie now knew the other man's mortal weakness.

And so Rosie spent an entire Saturday in the kitchens baking up such a storm that even the house elves were encouraging her to take breaks. When she was done she had seven large containers filled with brownies, cookies, biscuits, and cupcakes. Two of the containers she had a house elf deliver up to her common room for her waiting, salivating cousins, while the other five stayed with her. Rosie then very wisely used magic to levitate the containers in front of her rather than even try to carry them and headed off to make a delivery of her own.

Using all her courage Rosie headed below ground, carefully watching her step as she prayed she wouldn't run into any Slytherins. The last thing she needed was one of them deciding to play a trick on the Gryffindor whose wand was otherwise engaged. If anyone made her drop the food she'd been slaving over all day she'd have their heads on a platter.

Arriving in front of the secret wall Rosie set the containers on the ground and then raising her wand prayed that her patronus wouldn't give away the fact that the last time she'd been there she'd been a cat. She'd sooner die than have the jerk ever know that for a few hours she'd been forced to be his pet.

She shuddered just thinking about it.

A white, silvery cat appearing from the end of her wand, Rosie gave it its instructions and then sent it leaping through the stone wall and into the Slytherin dormitories.

)

Sitting in the relatively quiet Slytherin Common Room Sev barely raised a dark eyebrow when a cat made of white smoke jumped up and onto the table he was using to do his homework. His eyebrow did go all the way up however when the cat began to speak with Rose Weasley's familiar voice. The Rose voiced cat informed him that his presence was required outside the supposedly hidden Slytherin front entrance. Now.

Amused and intrigued Sev closed his text book and got to his feet, trusting that no one would be stupid enough to disturb his books and parchment before he got back.

Hands sliding into his pockets Sev ignored the questioning looks he was being given and strolled alone to the entrance, the bricks fading away as he approached to allow him to exit. And there she was, Rose Weasley, looking not at all pleased to be there. There were also five large, plastic containers beside her, piquing his interest even more. Just what was the little Gryffindor up to?

"You meowed?"

Giving him a look that said she didn't find him at all funny, Rosie took a deep breath before getting straight to the point since it was all she could do not to think about her time as a cat with him. She still had nightmares about it, and they always came back full force every time she was forced to be in his presence.

"I want to make a trade with you. I need your help with something and since you never do anything for free, I'm prepared to bribe you."

"Interesting. And just what is it that you need my help with?" It must be important, he mused, for her to admit even the possibility that she might require his assistance. He would have thought she'd rather stun herself repeatedly.

"I need your help getting Al and Scorpius together. And don't play dumb, you're too observant not to have noticed how things are between them. Al's confessed his feelings, which is why Scorpius is so out of sorts. I need you to convince him to give Al a chance, or at the very least, to stop acting like the end of the world is fast approaching. Al feels terrible about that. He didn't mean to do any harm." She wouldn't tell him about the dog thing, she didn't trust him that much.

Ah, so that was the bee that was up his roomie's bum. He'd wondered if Potter wasn't the cause somehow. He'd never expected the Gryffindor to confess. Apparently he hadn't given the other man enough credit. Interesting.

Sev took a moment to process that before getting to the part he found more interesting. "So if I were to join you in the matchmaking game…what do I get?" While it would be entertaining as hell to screw with Scorpius's love life, that just wasn't enough of an incentive. His time was valuable after all.

Rosie pointed downward, towards the five containers resting beside her feet. "These are filled with desserts that will make your choco-holic soul sing like a nightingale. They're all yours if you'll agree to at least try and help me. If you actually help, either by getting them together or improving Scorpius's mood, I'll make you more. A lot more. I'll even take requests. You want it, I'll make it, no charge."

Eyes immediately going to the boxes Sev could feel drool building up inside his mouth, remembering in vivid detail the one biscuit he'd been able to get from her before. And there were some of those, possibly, in one or more of the containers. There were five of them, was all he could think. Five whole containers, and there could be more where that came from if he agreed to her terms. He didn't even have to think about it now.

"I'll do it. Gimme."

Moving to stand in front of the containers, seeing his intention to pounce, Rosie held out her hand with a 'don't mess with me' look on her face. "So we have a deal? You swear you'll at least try?"

Taking the hand Sev shook it, meeting her gaze for a moment before turning his attention to trying to look around her. "You have my word."

"Which is worth so much." Was Rosie's sarcastic response, even as she reluctantly had to accept his dubious promise. Pulling her hand from his grasp Rosie turned and without a good bye strolled back the way she'd come, leaving the first of her bribes for him to demolish over the next few days.

She hoped he got a tummy ache.

Sev watched her for a moment and then turned his attention back to what really interested him. Walking over the Slytherin picked up the containers magically and then issuing the latest password let himself back into his dormitories. Ignoring the eyes on him Sev walked back over to the table he'd been using and set the containers down on top of it. Quickly packing all his supplies back into his school bag Sev slugged that over his shoulder and then picked up the containers once more. Carting them off to his room Sev had to use his foot to knock, since his hands were full and he didn't want to risk damaging a single one of his bribes by trying to hold them with one hand.

Luckily Scorpius was in, and opened the door for him with a scold Sev had become used to.

Watching Sev cart his load Scorpius's interest was reluctantly piqued. "What's all that?"

"I'm about to find out."

With Scorpius watching with some interest Sev set the containers out on his bed and then slowly began removing the lids, taking a step back with his mouth open in silent awe and appreciation once the lids were all off to reveal their treasures.

"Wow." He wasn't overly one for sweets, but even Scorpius was impressed as hell by the edible art laid out before them. "Where did you get all this stuff? Did you rob the house elves?" Not that he'd seen even them lay out a spread that would appeal specifically to Sev this much. Someone knew him very, very well. The chocolate had chocolate had chocolate.

Hand actually shaking Sev picked up one of the fudge brownies, holding it up to eye level to worship. "This…is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my seventeen years of life."

Rolling his eyes Scorpius thought not for the first time that Sev had tested one too many of his potions on himself. But since they were right there…

Icy blue eyes narrowing Sev watched his roommate dare to pick up one of HIS brownies. Don't kill him, Sev silently told himself repeatedly in his head. If you kill him, Weasley won't need to bribe you into making more brownies. Don't kill him.

So together the two Slytherins lifted the brownies to their lips and discovered the chocolate equivalent of heaven.

And it was a good thing that the doors were solid oak, because if anyone had heard the sounds they were making everyone would have thought they were lovers.

)

The next day Scorpius was in an even worse mood than the day before, owing to the fact that Sev had used Petrificus Totalus on him the night before. The humongous prick. A real friend would let a guy have at least two of the brownies, Scorpius silently fumed as he walked towards the Great Hall. The only thing that soothed him slightly was the fact that Sev was currently looking more than a little ill back in their dorm room.

Half the food containers were now empty, and Sev was paying the price for being unable to stop eating big time.

And it served him right as far as Scorpius was concerned. He would have stolen some more of the brownies when Sev had passed out into his sugar coma, but the bastard had eaten all of them first.

"Excuse me."

Turning his head Scorpius gave Rosie a cool, questioning look. He didn't want to talk with anyone remotely related to Potter, and most especially not this one, who knew about everything apparently.

"I was just wondering where your roommate is."

"He's skipping breakfast. His stomach isn't in any condition to take anything else in."

Rosie spoke without thinking, forgetting that it was probably in her best interests for Scorpius not to know about her being the baker behind Daimon's food supply. "He tried to eat everything, didn't he?"

Surprised Scorpius nodded. "He'd only give me one brownie too, the arse."

"Figures." Shaking her head Rosie could only marvel at how someone so smart could be so stupid. And Scorpius didn't want to be around her, so it was probably best for her to vamoose. "I guess I'll have to catch him later then. Thanks." Heading back to join her friends Rosie could only hope that the gorge fest Daimon had apparently had hadn't put the man so off her treats that he'd rethink their bargain for the sake of his health.

Turning to continue on his way as well Scorpius stopped when he saw who stood in front of him holding out a container about the size of his palm. Not saying a word Scorpius's eyes clearly conveyed the fact that he wanted nothing to do with this particular Gryffindor.

"There are three of her brownies in here. I was going to have them as a snack later. You can have them if you want."

Eyes zeroing in on the container Scorpius was taking it before he could think better of it, greed interfering with his thought processes.

Albus gave him a brief, sad smile and then turned and headed off too, not speaking another word.

And Scorpius followed after him, once he was finished mentally calling himself every kind of idiot for taking it.

)

When Sev still hadn't turned up by lunch time Scorpius took advantage of his next spare and headed back to their dorm room, finding his roommate still in bed, looking a little green around the gills.

If he hadn't already ate the brownies Albus had given him Scorpius would have shook them in the jerk's face.

Instead Scorpius walked over to the side of the bed, waiting until Sev turned to look in his direction before speaking. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm down to two containers."

"Oh for the love of... Well at least I know why Weasley made you all that stuff now. I have to hand it to her too. This has to be one of the cleverest ways to kill a person that I've ever heard of. You're literally going to eat yourself to death, aren't you?"

Best way to go, Sev thought to himself, even as he considered the fact that killing him really was the girl's plan. And if that was her plan, he wasn't complaining. "Did I miss anything important in class?"

"Not really." And he wasn't letting Sev so much as take a peek at his notes, Scorpius thought vindictively. The man deserved it. "So why are you eating anything Weasley made for you, anyway? Knowing how much she hates you it's a wonder you dared try it without getting some poor bastard to taste test them for you."

"Nobody eats her baking but me." Was Sev's dead serious response.

"I don't think you can tell her who she can and can't bake for, Sev. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you can't tell anyone with Weasley blood what they can or can't do."

Sev wasn't worried, he had a plan. "Well she won't be a Weasley for much longer."

"And why would that be?"

"Because when she marries me she'll take my name and she'll have to do what I tell her."

Scorpius stared at him for a long time.

"This is not going to end well for you."


	10. Sev's Master Plan

Sev's Master Plan

Sev knew Scorpius thought he was crazy, but he really didn't care. He had it all worked out. Sitting back in bed after Scorpius had left Sev thought his master plan through once more in his head. Rose wanted Scorpius and Potter together bad, bad enough that she was willing to put herself into his debt. So he would use that and trick her into agreeing to marry him. She wasn't the sort to break her word after all. And even if she did try to wiggle out of it, at least he'd get his foot in the door.

And his plan was simple enough. Scorpius didn't think the Weasley girl would ever agree to go out with him, much less marry him. So they'd made themselves a little bet. And tonight, after dinner, he was going to ask the Gryffindor to marry him with Scorpius as a witness. And after he told her about his bet with Scorpius, she'd say yes. Because if he won the bet, which he would, Scorpius had to agree to go on a double date with Potter as his date.

What could possibly go wrong?

Okay, a lot of things could go wrong down the road, Sev silently acknowledged. But for now, he had the Weasley right where he wanted her.

)

And so after dinner that night Rosie faced off against her arch nemesis with her cousin at her side. Sev was looking far too smug for her own good, the girl thought wearily. That Scorpius was there too, looking smug as well, added to her worry. Since Al was with her and Malfoy still looked happy about something Rosie was on her guard. Al was worried too, Rosie could see it on his face.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Rosie asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Scorpius and I have a little bet going. He says that you would never marry me in a billion years and I bet him that you would. If I'm right, he has to go on a double date…it would be the four of us as it happens."

"Why are you…" Eyes going suspicious Scorpius suddenly had a very bad feeling that he'd been set up somehow.

"M…m…ma…r." Unable to say the word Rosie's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"You do realize Scorpius's is right, don't you?" The look Albus aimed in Sev's direction said plainly that he thought the Slytherin had taken one too many blows to the head. "She would rather throw herself out the Gryffindor tower. And take people with her than marry you. Hell, I'd be more likely to marry her than you."

Sev's expression remained smug, dismissing Al easily as he kept his gaze solely focused on Rosie. "Well how about it, Rosie? Will you marry me?"

Rosie stared at him for what seemed like forever, finally realizing after a good minute of stunned silence just why he actually thought she'd agree to marry him. This was all an elaborate ruse to get Scorpius to agree to go on a date with Al. This was his idea of matchmaking.

Actually, it was rather brilliant. Not that she would admit to that.

"I guess I'll marry you." She finally said, doing her best not to break out laughing at herself for even a moment thinking he was serious in his asking. As if!

Al and Scorpius's jaws dropping in unison the two goggled at the 'engaged couple'.

"It's settled then." The two shaking hands on it Rosie let go of the Slytherin's hand as soon as she was able, disliking any physical contact with him. It gave her butterflies in her stomach. And since the sooner they had that date the sooner she could go back to hating him in un-engaged bliss… "If I recall correctly there's a Hogsmeade visit scheduled for this weekend. We can have our double date then."

"Rosie…I could be wrong…but if this is you trying to help me…somehow…my love life isn't worth you being stuck with that egotistical bastard for a day, much less your whole life." Pointing in Sev's direction Albus set his other hand on Rosie's shoulder in a protective motion. "Take it back." He advised her, while giving Sev a look that suggested he'd like to skewer the Slytherin with the nearest pointy object.

"Don't worry, trust me." Rosie winked at her cousin before turning back to the Slytherins, taking control of the situation before Albus accidentally ruined everything. "The Three Broomsticks at noon suit you?"

"We'll be there. And we are both men of our words, aren't we, Scorpius?" Sev added as he turned to look at his still in shock roommate. "He'll be there."

"Then we'll bid you good night."

And taking Albus by the arm Rosie dragged him off with her.

)

Hours later Albus wandered the school grounds on four legs, his tail droopy as he thought about the situation Rosie had gotten them into. Of course she'd had to explain about her going into cohorts with the damn Slytherin, but that hadn't made him feel any better. It had made him feel worse. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Daimon was up to something. Something that did not bode well for his best friend, he was sure of it.

Keeping an eye out for puddles Albus was thankful for the rainy past two day, which had washed away the snow. He needed to think, and he needed to do it without interruption. It was hard to think when one was jumping in and out of snowdrifts. Now if the rain would just continue to hold off than everything would be alright. Or as alright as anything could be at that particular moment.

Making little to no sound Albus wandered with no particular destination in mind, his ears pricking up as he heard the sound of voices through the pitter patter of water beginning to drop from the sky. Human voices, if he wasn't mistaken. Surprised, Albus paused instinctively, following the sounds naturally now that his curiosity was piqued, his pace picking up when those voices raised in anger. And one of those voices was Scorpius's. He'd know it anywhere.

A growl already forming in his throat Albus ran full speed, eyes taking in the situation as he raced across the muddy grounds. There were three men with Scorpius, two men holding him forcefully between them while another threw punches. At Scorpius stomach and head.

Giving a roaring growl that would have done a Grim proud Albus charged and leaping up sank his teeth into the man who'd dared to raise a hand to his love. Ignoring the screams it caused Albus hung on for all he was worth, using his weight to drag the man to the ground. And he held him in his locked jaws until a blast from one of the other Slytherin's wand sent him flying with a painful yelp.

Hitting the ground with a dull thud Albus painfully got to his feet as fast as he could, turning his head with effort to see Scorpius struggling with the two men who'd been holding him, the one he'd bitten still on the ground, holding his injured hand and whimpering pitifully.

Knowing what he had to do Albus got to his feet in one fluid motion, returning to his human form in the process. Ignoring the blinding pain centered in his ribs Albus pulled out his wand from his trouser pocket and fired off a shot in the direction of one of the Slytherins, Scorpius punching out the other one.

That left the injured Slytherin to deal with, the two hitting him simultaneously, Scorpius with a kick to the head and Albus with a spell that turned the bleeding bastard into a human slug creature.

Absently wiping at the blood dribbling down his face from his split lip Scorpius stared at the man who'd come out of nowhere to save his arse. The man was who even now turning and walking away from him as the rain began to fall.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Forgetting all about the unconscious men scattered around him and the still unresolved issues between them Scorpius took off after the only one that mattered.

Stopping, his arms now wrapped around his waist, Albus blinked through the rain as Scorpius ran up to him. It was too dark for him to see the extent of the damage done, but he'd bet the man was hurting worse than him. Which was why he'd thought the best thing he could do was get out of there, since Scorpius had made it clear he wanted him to stay as far away from him as possible. Apparently not, Albus thought as Scorpius reached out to grab a fistful of his shirt, preventing him from going anywhere.

"How badly are you hurt?"

"How badly are you hurt?" Albus answered through grinched teeth, his ribs aching like a Hippogriff had stomped on them repeatedly. He didn't think any were broken, but cracked was a very good possibility.

"Nothing serious. You?" He'd been lucky, Parkinson had only gotten in about five punches before Asp had come out of nowhere. Before Albus had come out of nowhere, Scorpius silently corrected as he tried to bring Albus's face into focus. More than a little hard to do, he thought wryly, when one of your eyes was swelling shut.

"My ribs." Albus admitted with a rueful look. "Hagrid will be able to fix me up easily enough. You can head on in without me. You should have Madam Pomfrey look you over just in case. I'll let Hagrid know about the three back there and he can turn them in for being out at night. He won't give us away."

"Hagrid?" Scorpius repeated, a dumbfounded look on his face. "You're going to go to HIM for medical advice? Did you take a blow to the head I missed?"

"Actually, he has a lot of experience fixing this kind of injury. His brother's still learning the concept of being gentle after all these years and Hagrid hates to go to Madam Pomfrey. And I'm going to possibly pass out from the pain soon so can you…let me go maybe?"

"I'll make sure you get to him then. My wounds are all superficial." Scorpius's voice made it clear that he wasn't going to going to tolerate any arguments from Albus. "Now which way to Professor Hagrid's hut?"

Deciding not to argue Albus pointed and the two headed off into the night together.

)

Hagrid was not in a good mood when he opened the door to his hut that night, having already been in bed when the knocking had woken him up. Thinking that whoever was forcing him to get up had better have a damn good reason for it Hagrid was all set to verbally chew someone's ass when he saw the two of them standing there, drenched to the bone.

The two boys were leaning heavily against each other, the light he'd turned on inside the hut giving Hagrid only a faint idea as to the sort of bruising blossoming over the Slytherin's face. And the man didn't imagine Albus was holding his ribs that way for the fun of it either.

"What the hell…get in here, the both of you." Hagrid growled, not sure what shocked him more. The condition they were both in or the fact that they were apparently willingly together and supporting the other.

Stepping to the side Hagrid watched them stagger into his home, closing the door behind them with a loud thump. Ordering them both to take a seat at his dinner table, Hagrid thought to himself that they were sure to have one interesting story to tell. Walking over to get a better look at them Hagrid crossed his arms in front of him as he watched Scorpius pull out a chair for Albus. Another thing he'd never thought to see in his lifetime.

"No thanks, Scorpius." Sitting down was not an option for him at the moment. "Hagrid…I think you need to take a look at my ribs for me. And Scorpius could do with some ice for his face, ASAP."

Looking over in the Slytherin's direction Hagrid could see what Albus was talking about. Someone had definitely used the boy's face as a punching bag. Normally he wouldn't consider that a bad thing, seeing as the boy was a Slytherin, but Albus obviously cared and that was enough to get him moving.

Walking over to his freezer Hagrid got out a bag of peas that Hermione insisted he keep around for these sorts of situations. She considered him using meat he intended to eat to be unhygienic. Wrapping the bag in a towel Hagrid brought it over and dumped it on the table in front of the Malfoy. "Put that on your eye." He growled before turning his attention to the boy whose health he actually cared about. "Now what did you do to your ribs?"

"Not quite sure what he hit me with." Albus answered as he struggled to lift up his sweater, the normal task a lot harder with his ribs screaming in protest. But he could get the material up far enough for the other two to see the rainbow colored bruising spread out over Albus's chest.

Hissing at the damage Scorpius got up from his seated position, his concern written all over his face as he whirled around to give Hagrid a piercing look. "You can fix that, can't you? If you can't, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey right now."

"I should be able to fix him up well enough." Walking over to his bedside table Hagrid picked up his wand, as always feeling a thrilling rush at being able to have and use one once again.

Coming back over Hagrid winced at the bruising and then used the spell Molly Weasley had taught him to repair most of the damage done to Albus's ribs. The boy would still be tender, but at least he'd be able to breath, the half giant thought to himself as he studied his handiwork.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Relief crossing his face Albus let the hem of his sweater fall back into place, feeling a lot better now that the ribs had been seen to.

Turning his attention to Scorpius Albus shocked the hell out of Hagrid again by taking the other boy's face gently between his hands, turning Scorpius's head to the side so that he could get a better look at the bruises not hidden by the makeshift ice pack. "I can fix most of this." Albus announced, drawing his own wand. He doubted Scorpius would like the idea of Hagrid using his wand on him. Most people got nervous at the idea of Hagrid with a wand in his hand. Especially if they were students who'd attended one of his classes, Albus silently added with a small smile as he used his wand to repair most of the damage done.

"Thanks." Removing the bag Scorpius gingerly fingered the now healed flesh, feeling more than a little shy. Looking everywhere but at Albus Scorpius was now remembering all the reasons why he was staying away from the Gryffindor. Perfect timing, as usual.

"So is one of you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Turning his attention back to Hagrid, since Scorpius plainly didn't want his attention, Albus quickly explained what had happened to them earlier.

Naturally Hagrid was pissed off at the idea of Albus being hurt and donning his raincoat he followed the two out of the hut so that he could take care of the Slytherins who'd dared to mess with his godson. Using his wand once more to magically carry the three troublemakers Hagrid saw all the students into the castle, splitting up from his two unexpected guests so that their part in the mess would go undiscovered.

)

Both nervous as hell now that Hagrid was no longer with them Albus and Scorpius walked cautiously through the halls, both keeping an eye out for anyone who might turn them in for wandering the halls so late at night. Neither looking in the other's direction the two studiously ignored the other's presence.

Reaching the point where separation was inadvertable Albus wasn't sure whether to say good bye of not. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Albus looked at his feet as he finally spoke. "Good night…I'm…I'm sorry I…I should have transformed before I tried to intervene." He had probably made it worse, appearing as Asp first. It just hadn't entered his mind to change before attacking. He probably would have sunk his canines into that damn Slytherin's throat if he'd been up to it, he'd been so mad.

"It's okay…thanks for helping me." Shoving his own hands into his pockets Scorpius felt indebted to the other man yet again. Not a good thing, in their present situation. And since thinking about that situation screwed with his head big time Scorpius opted to try and lighten his obligation a little. "And just so you know…Sev is serious. About the engagement thing, I mean. I got the impression your cousin wasn't taking him seriously before. She should."

"He just wants more baked goods." And since he didn't want Scorpius to be manipulated into being with him Albus explained what Rosie and the other Slytherin were up to and how his cousin had bribed Daimon into it.

Scorpius shook his head. "See, that's where she's wrong. She's got him hooked now. There is no bigger glutton when it comes to baked goods than Sev, and he wants to continue eating her stuff even when the school year comes to an end. He sees marrying her as a way of ensuring that. That's why he proposed. He was probably counting on her thinking it was a joke, but it isn't."

Albus stared at the man dumbly. "No one marries someone for a stupid reason like that."

"Sev would. I guarantee it."


	11. Acting on Impulses

Acting On Impulses

Albus couldn't imagine someone as intelligent as Sev Daimon marrying someone for their baking abilities alone. Or being stupid enough to think Rosie would ever marry him for such a bizarre reason. No girl knowingly married a guy because he wanted her to feed him and Rosie was smarter than most. Rosie was libel to want to bake Daimon in an oven if this was true. And Scorpius thought it was true, that was obvious.

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck Albus could only imagine her reaction when he told her.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Scorpius took Albus's distracted mind as a cue that he should head out before the other man remembered their current tension. "Well I should be-why did you attack in your Animagi form?" He blurted out, his curiosity overriding his better sense.

Albus shrugged ruefully. "I wasn't thinking, I guess. I just saw that you were in trouble and I saw red. I don't handle people messing with people I lo-care about well. My only thought was to get them off you and bleeding."

Not being stupid Scorpius knew that the Gryffindor had been about to apply the L word to him. Cheeks flushing Scorpius ducked his head, hiding his face from view as he studied the floor. But he had too much pride to hide like that for long and Scorpius knew he needed to handle this thing between them since they were stuck in the same castle until the end of June. They couldn't avoid each other forever.

Taking a deep breath Scorpius forced himself to meet Albus's gaze. "You can't be in love with me." He said softly, doing his best to keep his face blank. "You're a Potter and I'm a Malfoy. Nothing changes that. It could never work even if…if there was something between us. Which there isn't. You don't know me well enough to have those kinds of feelings for me. We've never even snogged for Merlin's sake. How can you be in love with someone without even having done that once?"

Albus's gaze remained steady as he took a single step closer. "Shall we find out?"

"What?"

He could always blame it on the blow he'd taken, Albus thought in some rational part of his brain. Say he'd hit his head on the landing. Because that was the only rational reason why he was about to say something that would get him in even hotter water than he was already in.

"If it's not love…well a kiss would prove it, wouldn't it? You can't have a romantic relationship without chemistry, right?"

Eyes widening in a good impression of a house elf's Scorpius stared at the Gryffindor like he couldn't believe what the man was suggesting. And he couldn't believe it. He must have heard wrong, Scorpius thought panicky.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked, suddenly feeling very powerful for some reason as he leaned closer so that their noses were almost touching. "Why should a brief brushing of lips bother you? Especially if it will get me off your back? That's what you want, isn't it? For me to lose interest in you and move on to someone else."

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth a couple times, no words coming out as he simply stared at Albus blankly.

"I'll take that as a yes then." And turning his head to the side Albus captured Scorpius's surprised lips with his own, keeping the kiss light but potent as he revealed in finally discovering what it was like to snog the man of his dreams.

It was even better than he'd imagined and that was saying something.

Making a sound of dismay when Albus finally turned him loose Scorpius's eyes slowly opened as he met the knowing, heated green eyes of the man whose mouth had just made fireworks explode inside of him with frighteningly addictive heat. "That's going to come back and bite us on the arse." Scorpius's murmured to himself as he tried to get his thoughts to focus on something other than the fact that he wanted the Gryffindor's lips back on his. Those soft, firm lips just centimeters away from his own, the Slytherin thought as he stared at them longingly.

"Probably." Albus agreed as he leaned forward to brush his lips teasingly against Scorpius's one more time before taking a step back. "But maybe not. We should sleep on it."

Scorpius's face flushed as his mind automatically went to images of a bed and the two of them on it. Together. Doing more than just a little snogging.

Reading the man's expression easily enough Albus reached out and took Scorpius's hand in his, bringing the man's hand up to his lips. "Good night." Albus said softly with a smile, giving Scorpius's fingers a squeeze before letting the man's hand go. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Was Scorpius's weak answer as Albus turned and headed off, the Slytherin watching the Gryffindor's back until the other man turned a corner and went out of sight.

Walking over to the nearest wall Scorpius slumped up against it, running nervous hands through his tousled hair as he stared off into space.

"Things were so much easier when he was just my dog."

)

The next day, after telling Rosie about the incident with the Slytherins, Albus braced himself for the explosion and told his cousin what Scorpius had said about Daimon's motive behind asking her to marry him. When he was done Albus didn't know which of them was more surprised. She was taking this way better than he'd expected. He didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

Rosie waited until Albus was done before pointing out bluntly that someone like Daimon would never want to marry her in reality. He disliked her as much as she disliked him after all. They'd kill each other before the honeymoon ended. Possibly even before the end of the reception.

"You yourself said his addiction to chocolate is frightening."

Well of course it was. He got chocolate from almost every girl in the school on Valentines Day and rumor had it he ate them all. Frightening didn't begin to describe the Slytherin's addiction to all things chocolate. But still…

"I couldn't bake him anything if I sent him to Hell." Rosie pointed out dryly, a very Weasley gleam in her eyes. "And I would if I was married to him. It would be child's play for me to poison him. I've given it a lot of thought, trust me."

Of that Albus had no doubts. "Still…I think you need to tell him now that you would never in a million years agree to marry him."

"And then he'd throw it in my face." Rosie returned with heat. "I won't have him making fun of me taking him seriously. Guys like him don't marry girls like me." They married girls like Domi or Jessica. Girls who were as beautiful as he was handsome, Rosie thought to herself. Not to mention all the other girls stupid enough not to realize that Daimon's looks and brains weren't enough to make up for his lack of humanity, she silently added.

"Well someone as arrogant as him wouldn't realize you're too good for him." Albus shot back, taking his cousin's hands in his, giving them a squeeze. "But he is smart enough to know a wonderful woman when he sees one and that you are."

"You're biased."

"Only a little." Winking at her Albus grinned. "Or if you don't want to confront him yourself I could just do it for you. I could go all big brother on his ass, I saw Teddy do it plenty where Victoire was concerned before he realized he was crushing on her." Teddy had gotten a lot more possessive after that in a big way. Albus hoped he wouldn't have to go that overboard.

Rosie laughed. "Since I'm older than you that would be hard for you to do, little cousin."

Albus stuck his tongue out. "Only by a month and four days. And I'm still bigger than you."

Amused with him and herself Rosie squeezed his hands. "Well here's the deal then. If after the double date he still says we're getting married I'll let you sic yourself on him. You can even drag Hugo and Domi into helping you do it."

"Deal." A thought occurring to him Albus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, Rosie…if Scorpius is right and Daimon is serious about this…that means that a guy who didn't think Dominique was worth DATING asked YOU to MARRY him."

And not that she believed Daimon was serious, that would be just stupid. But as a result of Albus's words Rosie walked around on cloud nine for the rest of the day and grinned like an idiot every time she caught sight of her beautiful Veela cousin.

)

The next day while Rosie researched in the library for one of her papers the Gryffindor looked over in surprise as Sev slipped into the seat beside her, looking at her expectantly. Raising an eyebrow Rosie marked her place and then turned her attention to him. "Can I help you with something?" Like out the nearest turret.

"I just have a quick question."

"Which is?"

"Does your father prefer to be addressed as Ron or Ronald?" Pulling a letter out of his pocket Sev turned it so that she could see the front. Her home address was on it but the name of the receiver was unwritten.

Rosie stared blankly at the envelope for a moment before finally meeting the Slytherin's gaze. "Why are you sending a letter to my father? And where did you get my address?"

"I'm Head Boy, remember? I can get access to all student files. I simply looked you up. Your file has your father's full name but I've never heard any of your cousins refer to him as anything other than Uncle Ron, so I thought perhaps that is what he prefers to go by."

Feeling a great sense of foreboding crawl up her spine Rosie stared at Sev with eyes beginning to fill with wariness. "You still haven't told me why you need to write to him."

Seeing that Rosie was starting to get it Sev put on his most charming smile as he answered her. "To ask his permission to marry you, of course. I thought it best to ask him before you'd had a chance to tell your parents, in case he's the sort of man that feels he should have his permission asked for first. Or have you already sent your parents a letter telling them? I thought you'd probably want to tell them together, but if you have that's fine too. I'll just have to rewrite my letter a little."

Opening and closing her mouth several times it took Rosie longer than it should have to speak. "What on earth are you talking about? We aren't getting married! We're never getting married. At least not to each other. I don't know what your game is but you don't need to take it this far. I'll make you more stuff this weekend in thanks for setting up the date this weekend, I promise."

Sev's eyes narrowed darkly. "You're not marrying anyone but me."

"And who died and made you the boss of me?" Rosie shot back, her eyes flashing. "I'll marry whoever the hell I want to and you are the last person to have any say in it. And if you dare to send that joke letter to my father I swear I'll never bake you another thing again. I'll find some other way to help Al."

"I seem to recall you boasting to me more than once that a true Gryffindor never goes back on their word and never breaks their promises." Sev all but purred the words out. "And you, Rose Weasley, agreed to marry me. You said that you would marry me and I do intend to hold you to that. Unless you're not a true Gryffindor and your word is useless." He added pointedly.

Rosie's indignation was clear. "How dare…how dare a SLYTHERIN lecture me about ethics!"

"You're the one going back on their word, not me."

Scorpius had been telling the truth, Rosie realized as she stared dumbly at him. The insane man sitting next to her was dead serious about getting married. He actually wanted to marry her. It wasn't just a bad joke, she knew all his tells when he was lying. Sev Daimon, her personal burden to bear, wanted to make her his wife so that he could eat her food. He couldn't stand her, but she'd so seduced him with her baking that he'd decided she was worth putting up with just so he'd have free access to her kitchen. The mind boggled.

"You seriously want to marry me just for my baking?"

Nodding, Sev was surprised she'd figured out that that was her sole attraction to him, but gave her points for being self aware enough to know that that was her only selling point. After all, why else would anyone want to marry the little harpy?

And here her goal in life had been to prove she was smarter than him. She had to smile. If this didn't prove that then Rosie didn't know what did.

Her opinion of him written all over her face Rosie looked at him in bemusement, the joy of finally knowing she truly was smarter than him putting out the flames of her fury. Well that and the whole thing was so ludicrous she couldn't even work up to feeling insulted.

"Out of sheer curiosity…you want to marry me because you'd get my ability to bake at your disposal twenty four seven. But what the hell do you think you have to offer me worth the eternal headache that would be marriage to you?"

Sev's confusion was plain. "Every girl here would kill to be my wife."

"I'm not every girl. I don't see the appeal."

Now it was Sev's mouth's turn to open and close several times before he could force out an answer. "I'm smarter than you."

"That's debatable. But a man doesn't have to be smarter or even as smart as me for me to find him interesting and attractive."

A twitch started to appear under Sev's right eye. "I'm the best looking guy in school AND I'm rich."

"Looks aren't everything, you can buy them, and thanks to the family joke shop my family is more than comfortable finance wise, thank you very much."

"I didn't use magic to look like this." Sev protested, insult written all over his face. "This is MY face!"

Rosie smirked a little, shaking her head. "See, we'd be awful together. Now get any thoughts of us marrying out of your silly little head and go bug someone who's delusional enough to think marrying you would be a good idea."

"I'm not silly." Glaring at her, Sev's ire was plain. "I know very well how it would be. Being married to you will be full of so many headaches I get those headaches just anticipating what is to come. You're only pretty, stubborn as hell, and far too arrogant. But you will marry me and you will provide me with all the baked goods I desire and a heir. That's not too much to ask, I think."

"A heir." Rosie repeated, her cheeks heating up at what that would mean.

Reading her easily enough Sev rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that much either. But your baked goods are enough to make even that bearable."

WHOMP

Getting to her feet with the large tome still in her hands, Rosie stared down at Sev, blood gushing out of his nose like a fountain as he slumped in his overturned chair. She'd knocked him unconscious again.

Rosie lowered her head and stared at the large, thousand page book, remorse hitting quickly. "I am so, so sorry." She murmured as she looked at the bloodstains on the front cover. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Book. I should have never used you like that. I got blood all over you! And you, you stupid, stupid man! If you weren't unconscious I'd kick you!"

Sev was in no condition to be grateful for that.

)

The two of them waiting outside the classroom since the door was locked, Albus and Scorpius exchanged looks, their eyes moving away and then returning to each other repeatedly. Unable to resist Albus walked over to stand beside the Slytherin.

Looking over at Albus briefly Scorpius crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm still mad at you." Scorpius informed the Gryffindor in a hissed whisper.

"I figured that."

"And I'm going to stay that way for a long time to come."

"I figured that too."

The two sharing a look of understanding their heads turned automatically when their survival instincts went on red alert, warning that serious danger approached. That danger, they soon saw, was Rosie Weasley.

Marching straight up to Scorpius Rosie held out a piece of parchment, all but shoving the folded paper into his face. "When your stupid roommate regains consciousness give him this."

Scorpius caught on quick. "You knocked him out again."

"Just see the bastard gets this."

Turning tail as soon as the Slytherin took the paper Rosie marched off with everyone moving out of her way automatically and with genuine fear.

Curious, Scorpius unfolded the piece of parchment, Albus looking over the Slytherin's shoulder so that they could read it together.

Daimon,

There was no ring given and you didn't ask my father's permission. Therefore the proposal and my acceptance don't count.

Rose Weasley

P.S. WEASLEY WOMEN ARE FANTASTIC IN BED, THAT'S WHY THERE'S SO MANY OF US!

"He insinuated the women in my family are bad in bed?" Eyes widening Albus shook his head slowly. "That dumbarse."

Nodding in agreement Scorpius couldn't believe someone as smart as his roommate would be that stupid. "Talk about having a death wish."

Meeting each other's gaze they spoke simultaneously. "He's lucky she let him live."


	12. Eyes Wide Open

Notice: Read End Notice.

Eyes Wide Open

Scorpius watched the other man's eyes flutter open as a groan escaped his roomie's lips. Not surprising seeing as the Weasley girl had apparently broken the man's nose in five places. Getting to his feet Scorpius leaned over Sev's prone form and waited until the blue eyes focused in on him before speaking. "You have got to stop waking up like this."

"Very funny." Sev groaned as he got a sense of his condition and surroundings. Remembering who was responsible for his present condition, again, Sev let loose some creative swearing that would have done a goblin proud. "That, that, WOMAN! That damn Weasley Woman!"

Rolling his eyes Scorpius returned to his seat, crossing his arms in front of him. "She broke your nose in five places, Sev. Please tell me she's not going to have to do worse before you give up. She can do worse, believe me. Weasley women don't date Slytherins. They kill them."

Sev's eyes darkened, completely ignoring the validity of Scorpius's words. "Oh it's on now." He all but snarled. "That woman's going to be mine if I have to hold a wand to her head! To her little brother's head if need be."

"Oh that will work. Right up until she jabs that wand up your arse." Weasleys were even more dangerous when protecting members of their family. Fatally so, as his great aunt had found out.

Not amused in the least Sev's eyes conveyed what he thought of Scorpius's negative opinion. "You better hope that doesn't happen or I'll be taking my frustration out on you."

Very much amused Scorpius pulled out Rosie's letter and held it out to him, waving it teasingly in Sev's face until the other man snatched it from his grasp. "Here's what the lady has to say about it."

Reading it over Sev's frown deepened as he realized she had a point about the validity of their engagement. An engagement really wasn't official without a ring on the girl's finger. Damn her. And damn him for not cluing in to that fact. He didn't have enough money with him to buy a ring either. Plus it would have to be her size since she'd probably deliberately lose it just to piss him off.

Then Sev got to the last part of the letter and his eyebrows went up to his hairline in surprise. Considering the bold, capital letters Sev looked over the top of the letter questioningly. "What do you think about this last part?'

Knowing what Sev meant Scorpius smirked a little. "Well there are a hell of a lot of them." And if they all kissed like Albus then they could be professionals, Scorpius mentally added, his cheeks pinking a little.

"Hmm…well you are pretty biased."

"Why would I be biased?" Scorpius wanted to know, genuinely surprised. "I'm genetically pre-disposed to think critically of Weasleys. It's in my blood."

"Yeah, but the only person you're interested in snogging is half Weasley. I mean you want him so bad it's a wonder you don't drool whenever he walks into the room. Why else do you think it's never bothered you that you've never had a date or been snogged by a girl who wasn't more interested in your money than you? The only reason no one's called you on it is because they've all been brainwashed into thinking your families are such enemies, so they must be mistaking your interest."

Scorpius stared at the man. "So you're saying…that I fancy Potter?"

"Fancy him? You're in love with him, you idiot. Just like he's love with you." Turning his attention back to the letter Sev completely missed the shock and realization that crossed his fellow Slytherin's face. "Now I just have to figure out how to brainwash his cousin into thinking she's in love with me. She actually thinks I'm not good enough for her, if you can believe that. Crazy damn Gryffindor. But when I'm done with her Rose Weasley will be so in love with me that she'll make me brownies until I haven't a tooth left in my head."

When his statement was greeted by nothing but silence Sev gave Scorpius an annoyed look, his ire plain. "Were you even listening to me?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM?"

Sev blinked in surprise. "Uhm…aren't people supposed to figure that on their own?" When Scorpius just glared at him Sev saw his chances of using his roommate to help him win over Rose dwindle rapidly. "I would have told you if I thought someone was going to steal him from you."

"Steal him from me?"

"Well he would be quite a catch." Sev pointed out logically. "Once he comes out every gay man close to his age will be all over him like fleas on a mangy dog. It will be like a herd of fat people stampeding a buffet table after a fast."

Not sure if it was the imagery or the thought of losing Albus that horrified him more, Scorpius got to his feet as if in a daze.

"Where are you going?" Sev demanded to know.

"To beat the bloody lines."

And without further explanation Scorpius tore out of the Medical Wing while Sev stared after him in shock.

"Some friend you are!"

)

Walking side by side on their way to dinner Albus and Rose had to make a concrete effort not to give away their reactions to the fact that most of the women around them were giving them death glares. Well, to be fair the glares were all directed at Rosie, but it was spilling over onto him too by association.

Word had already gotten out about her sending Sev to the hospital wing. Again.

His fan club was pissed.

"What they see in him I'll never know." Domi stated as she came to stand beside her cousin, sending dark, threatening looks at every girl who had the balls to meet her eyes. "More people should break his ugly nose. Do the bloody berk good."

"I'm just glad I was able to get all his blood off the book."

"I hope he bled like a stuck pig."

Marveling at the viciousness of the women in his family Albus couldn't help but wonder if maybe that wasn't why he was gay. Not that he didn't love the women in his family, he was crazy about each and every one of them, Albus thought with affection. But he was a man who appreciated peace and quiet.

And not ever having to worry about a wife who'd bash his head in with a book when he forgot to take the garbage out.

"I just wish you had taken pictures before they fixed his nose. Bet the girls wouldn't think he was hot with a squashed nose and blood gushing everywhere." Domi continued, smiling as she visualized it. "I'd blow it up and make a poster of it. Put it above my bed so that I could look up at it every night before bed and wake up to it every morning."

"You're a tad bloodthirsty, Domi, you know that, right?"

Domi rolled her eyes in Albus's direction, not ashamed in the least. Any man stupid enough to dump her deserved far worse than a bloody nose as far as she was concerned. "Of course I know that. It's in my gene pool. You would be too if yours hadn't been polluted with goody two shoes Potter genes."

"I doubt very much a lot of people would have called James Potter a goody two shoes." Albus pointed out, referring to his paternal grandfather. Though his brother was probably even worse than their grandfather, Albus reflected. Maybe he should have used him as an example.

"Fine…your Evans genes then."

Laughing Albus was shaking his head when a hand came out of nowhere to grab his arm, pulling to get his attention. Turning to see who that someone was Albus's surprise was written all over his face as he met Scorpius's fierce gaze. "Hey." He said, not able to think of anything better to say.

Scorpius's tone was urgent. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, sure." Motioning for the girls to go on without him Albus allowed Scorpius to lead him through the crowd, the other man not letting go of his arm despite the looks they were getting from the growing crowd around them. Several of Albus's friends gave him looks that asked if he needed help but the Gryffindor just shook his head, letting them know without words that he wasn't in need of a rescue.

Or at least he hoped he wasn't.

Scorpius led them through the crowd and to the nearest classroom, the Slytherin opening the door with his wand before motioning to Albus to go on in.

Doing so with some trepidation Albus turned on the lights and then turned around to face Scorpius when the other man came in, closing the door behind him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, not sure what exactly what was going on, Albus tipped his head to the side questioningly.

"So what's up? Is it Daimon? Is he already plotting his revenge against Rosie?" Albus wasn't too worried there, since he figured Daimon had the sense to know that threats and violence would get him nowhere with Rosie. If the Slytherin wanted to stand a chance he'd have to court her, not that Albus thought the other man had a chance in hell with his cousin. But Daimon was not the giving up kind, so Albus figured it would be a while before that sank in.

"No. Well yes, he is determined to win her over, but I don't think you have to worry yet. He's still reeling from being punched out by her again." Now that they were alone Scorpius could feel his courage begin to leave him, melting away under the heat of their shared chemistry.

Albus grinned. "Actually, this time she smashed his nose in with a book."

"Oh." Scorpius's lips twitched as he pictured it. "He must have really pissed her off, given her love of books."

Albus nodded with a laugh. "Exactly." Still smiling Albus un-tucked his hands from his pockets, relaxing as he imagined the many fights between the two intelligent but mule headed individuals. 'So if you didn't want to talk about them…what did you want to talk about?" Scorpius had made it pretty clear earlier that he was still peeved with him earlier.

Taking a deep breath Scorpius moved in so that there was only a foot between them, praying he wouldn't turn into a stuttering fool just yet. "You…you haven't come out…in public as gay." He finally blurted out nervously.

Albus blinked in surprise, the question coming out of left field. "No. I'm waiting until I graduate. One of my roommates…he wouldn't be comfortable sharing a dorm room with me if he knew. He's a good guy, really, but his upbringing was very traditional in that area. And to be honest I'm in no hurry to make that particular announcement to the Wizarding World. My family and closest friends know though."

"But you are coming out?"

"That's the plan. Since my mother works for the Prophet we figured it would be quickest for my mum to just drop the bomb in an article so to speak and than I'll handle the fallout as it comes. I don't want any misunderstandings and everyone will know it's true if it's my own mother writing it." A grin teased the corner of the Gryffindor's mouth. "I pity the fools who will try to offer my Gran their sympathies."

"And then…then you'll start dating other men…in public."

Confused but sensing the other man's distress Albus reached out to take one of Scorpius's hands in his, giving it a squeeze. "Where exactly are you going with this, Scorpius?"

"Sev…Sev said that when you come out all the gay guys are going to trample each other to get to you and that you'll be able to have any guy you want and-." Scorpius's words were cut off by Albus's finger pressed up against his lips to silence him.

"The only guy I want is you, Scorpius."

Removing his finger from Scorpius's lips and letting go of the man's hand Albus motioned for Scorpius to give him a second. While Scorpius watched in confusion the Gryffindor undid his tie and tossed it onto a nearby desk before against reaching up to undo the first two buttons of his school shirt.

Parting the material so that the collar and its medallion were in clear view Albus smiled as he watched Scorpius's gaze zeroed in and recognize it. "See? Says right here." Albus flicked the medallion for emphasis. "Property of Scorpius Malfoy."

Stepping forward Scorpius fingered the medallion, reading the words written there before turning his attention to meeting Albus warm gaze.

Scorpius's gaze warmed in reaction as a smile crossed his lips. "And don't you forget it." And sliding two fingers under the collar Scorpius used it to drag Albus's close so that he could press his lips to the startled Gryffindor's.

Albus's gasp of surprise became a purr of delight as he returned the unexpected kiss, pressing up against the Slytherin as he let Scorpius use the collar to angle his head for maximum access. Lips moving in tandem the two got lost in the pleasure, their hands moving to touch each other's backs and stroke, their hands eventually sliding under their shirts to touch bare backs.

Lost in each other it was lack of air that had them parting, panting hard as they stared into each other's eyes.

Leaning forward Albus nuzzled his face against Scorpius's cheek before pulling back to lean his forehead against the other man's.

"So does that mean you want to be mine?" Albus asked softly, staring into the most beautiful grey eyes he'd ever seen.

"I think it just might." Scorpius agreed as he leaned in to accept Albus's next kiss.

)

Late for dinner Sev headed in the direction of the Great Hall, pausing when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the ground with her back up against the wall. His nose smasher, Sev thought darkly as he walked over to stand in front of her, staring until she finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"You want something, Daimon?" Rosie inquired with a dark look, her distain clear.

Not wanting to betray just how much she annoyed him Sev crouched down so that they were almost at eye level. "What are you doing out here? They kick you out of the Great Hall?"

"Very funny. I'm waiting for my cousin."

Sev raised an eyebrow. "Would that cousin be Albus?"

Rosie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes. Your roommate came and dragged him off before we could get into the Hall. I got the definite vibe that he wanted to tell Al something important and I wanted to be here in case that something was bad news. You wouldn't know anything about what he wanted to talk to Albus about, would you?"

"Possibly."

Annoyance was in Rosie's eyes as she got to her feet, Sev barely escaping being bashed in the head as he stumbled backwards, straightening as she did.

"Dammit, Woman, will you quite trying to break all the bones in my face!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how easily it would crack given that it's hollow."

Hands moving in a way that suggested he was visualizing strangling her Sev just barely managed to hold his anger in check. "It really is a wonder to me how someone as sour as you can make things that are so sweet."

"I'm only sour when it comes to you." The Gryffindor shot back hotly.

"We'll just see about that." Grabbing her arms Sev angrily yanked her forward and crushed her shocked lips up against his.

Frozen in place as he kissed the hell out of her Rosie just stared up at him dumbly, making a sound in her throat reminiscent of a whimpered sigh. Closing her eyes in reflex Rosie swayed against him, letting him explore her mouth as she forgot all about why she should be slapping him silly.

But with a brain as big as hers it was only natural that Rosie eventually remembered all those reasons why she should not be letting him do this.

Pushing him away with all her strength Rosie glared as he went stumbling back, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. "Don't you ever do that again, you jerk!"

Surprised that he'd actually enjoyed snogging her so much, Sev was at loss for a snappy comeback.

Knowing in her gut that she was in danger of a relapse Rosie turned on her heels and marched over to the door Scorpius and Albus had gone into, opening it up with the thought that she would draw Albus into the mix. He would keep Daimon in line for her.

But stepping into the room Rosie took one look at what the two were doing and started backing up, right into Sev's chest. The two staring at the two men who couldn't be more oblivious of their audience Sev and Rose moved out of the room in tandem, Rosie reaching out to close the door on their way out.

"Well..." Rosie began when they were back in the hallway.

"Well, well indeed." Sev agreed with a small smile.

Unable to help herself Rosie smiled back at him. "Looks like they didn't need our help at all, huh?"

"I don't know, I think you and I did some good." A gleam coming into his eye Sev's smile turned just a little smug. "You might even say we make a pretty good team."

"I wouldn't go that far."

And with a definite sway in her hips Rosie headed off with Sev chasing after her.

He was going to be doing a lot of that in the years to come.

The End

)

Notice 2:

I didn't mean to end it this short but I wrote this chapter and just knew this was how I should end it. There will be one more chapter though, an epilogue one shot for Rosie and Sev. Hope you enjoy.


	13. Good Night, My Rose

Good Night, My Rose

Turning the sign over so that the 'Closed' side faced the street, Rosie Weasley stared out through the glass before spinning around on her heels with a huff. Doing her best to ignore the knowing looks of her employees Rosie wasn't going to admit, even for a second, that she was the least bit bothered by the fact that Sev Daimon had stopped coming by her store. And if she was a little bothered than that was only logical, she thought stubbornly, as she gave her shop one last look over for anything that needed to be dealt with. After all, the man had been practically stalking her since their seventh year at Hogwarts and that had been three years ago. Anyone would feel a little out of sorts if someone who'd been hounding them that long suddenly decided they weren't worth being hounded anymore.

That must be it, Rosie thought as she automatically pushed some stray hair back into their pins. He'd just gotten sick of chasing after her and had given up, which was what she'd been telling him to do for three years anyway. She should be absolutely thrilled that he'd finally decided to listen to her for once.

So why did she feel so damn miserable?

As mad at herself as she was at the Slytherin Rosie headed to the back of her bakery, all but ripping her apron off as she absently returned the good nights of her departing staff. Alone with her thoughts once they were gone Rosie couldn't help but notice the three large bakery boxes sitting on one of the counters, taunting her. Daimon's bakery boxes. He'd always come in every day for treats, buying so much of her stuff that Rosie figured he was pure metabolism to not be fat at this point. That or he wasn't human, which was far more likely in her opinion.

Walking over to them angrily Rosie ran a finger over the top of one of the boxes. She should have stopped making extra for him after the third day he didn't show up. But it was so automatic to her now that she didn't even think about it any more. And what was she supposed to do with all this chocolate?

The longer Rosie stared down at the boxes the angrier she became. Sev Daimon could just go to hell as far as she was concerned. He'd be right at home, the bastard. And damn him, he was going to pay for the time she'd spent making him things he couldn't be bothered to come and eat!

Determined and with a plan now Rosie got her jacket and bag and then lifting the boxes into her arms headed out of her shop and into the cool evening air.

She was a woman on a mission.

)

The former Slytherin lived less than a block away from her home, a deliberate choice on his part. Daimon was-he had always, Rosie corrected, used that as an excuse to come over and nag her into providing him with food and conversation. He knew her townhouse as well as she did and he'd even had the nerve to tell her how she should have decorated it. Like he knew anything about decorating! She'd been to his townhouse too and it was about as welcoming and homey as a hospital. All the essentials were there, but that sure as hell didn't make it a place you'd want to live. Not that he spent much time in any of the rooms except for the lab he'd built in the basement. She had a sneaking suspicion that he even lived down there and only had a bedroom to appear somewhat normal. Not that she'd ever seen his bedroom except for that one time and that had just been…curiosity. And he sure as heck hadn't been with her when she'd snuck a peek.

If it weren't for his house elf the whole place would probably be a complete mess, with him never coming out of the basement for anything but food.

Abruptly remembering him mentioning the recent death of said elf Rosie wondered if that might not be why the man hadn't been around lately. Maybe he was too lazy to hire a new one and had been trying to take care of himself. Stupidly happy to have come up with such an explanation the elation quickly died as Rosie reminded herself that the man was far too arrogant to let himself be reduced to menial tasks. Anything not lab related was pretty much beyond his notice or care.

Well other than her and her baking, but apparently it was just his lab now, the jerk.

Marching up to his door Rosie shifted the boxes to one hand so that she could ring his bell. When there was no answer she knocked loudly and then rang again when there was still no answer. Frowning when he still refused to come to the door Rosie considered the possibility that he'd gone somewhere and hadn't bothered to tell her about his plans. He wasn't normally that inconsiderate though.

And if that was it…and he still wanted her to marry him…wouldn't he know better than to go away considering her birthday was in two days? You did not show your love and desire by ditching a girl just before a special occasion and even he knew that.

Not that he desired or loved her. He reserved those emotions for her brownies.

)

Knowing how to find out where he was Rosie set the boxes down on the stoop and then sat down beside them, pulling out her cell phone from her jacket. Dialling her cousin's home number Rosie was grateful when it was Scorpius who picked up, since he was the one she needed to talk to. And who would have thought a Weasley would ever be glad to speak to a Slytherin, the Gryffindor thought with a smile as she returned Scorpius's hello. But since the Slytherin was living with someone who was half Weasley Rosie supposed he didn't count.

"Hey, Scorpius, I just have a quick question for you."

"Shoot." Scorpius returned and then mouthed Rosie's name to his man as Albus came over to find out who was calling them. Smiling as his lover's arms wrapped around him Scorpius leaned back against Albus's broad chest as he listened to Rosie's question about Sev's whereabouts.

"No, he should be there. Maybe he's out getting food since he still hasn't replaced his house elf yet. You know he hates to cook." Which made no sense, given Sev's love of mixing up potions, but apparently the man only liked making things that had repercussions to the consumer. "He didn't say anything to me about going anywhere."

"That's what I figured, but I thought I'd ask."

Like everyone else Scorpius knew that Sev had worn Rosie Weasley down to the point that only pride kept her from accepting one of his friend's many and creative proposals. She was head over heels for his best friend, but refused to admit it to anyone, least of all herself. The whole family was betting as to when she'd give in, and Scorpius had a feeling that might be sooner rather than later when Rosie explained how he had stopped coming around her shop. Looks like Charlie would win the pot, given how upset her voice was. Sev would be thrilled to learn he'd been missed.

"Hmm, that isn't like him." Scorpius agreed finally, doing his best to ignore Albus's lips, which were currently paying loving attention to his neck. "Would you do me a favour and check on him, just in case? You know some of the stuff he handles is dangerous and he mentioned he'd given you a key in case of emergencies."

He hadn't given her the key; he'd snuck the key onto her key ring without her noticing two years ago.

But Scorpius did have a point, Rosie thought as she absently chewed on her bottom lip. Daimon was far too arrogant and cocky, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that he'd gotten in over his head with one of his experiments. What if he was hurt? What if he hadn't been able to come to her store because...

"Okay, I'll let myself in and make sure he hasn't turned himself into a pile of slime." And that better be the worst he'd done to himself or else.

"Thanks." And since Albus was currently undoing the buttons of his shirt Scorpius figured it was wise to say good bye and hang up before he wasn't capable of talking in even sentences. Quickly saying good bye Scorpius assured her that if Sev had turned himself into said pool of slime he'd come over and deal with his messy best friend.

Pressing the off button after saying good bye Rosie sighed, returning the phone to her jacket pocket. She was stuck and worried now.

Shaking her head Rosie retrieved her key ring and selecting the right one inserted it into the lock, opening the door wide before entering with the boxes. Not bothering to call out Rosie headed straight for the kitchen, not surprised to see not a single sign of recent use. She doubted anyone had touched it since the poor elf had passed away. The moron had probably been living on take out ever since.

After depositing the baked goods on his counter Rosie headed for the door that led down to the basement, knowing that that was the most logical place to start looking.

As soon as she opened the door Rosie reeled back from the smells that assaulted her senses. Eyes widening Rosie couldn't say the various scents were unpleasant, but there were so many of them, all competing for her to register and appreciate them. What on earth?

Forcing herself to ignore the smells Rosie headed down into the lab, spotting the man immediately.

The Slytherin was slumped over the desk with his head rested against his folded arms. His hair was horrible mushed, there were some interesting stains on his shirt, and the papers beside the man's head shifted with his slow, even breathing.

He'd fallen asleep while working.

Shaking her head Rosie walked over, curious to see what he was working on that had so consumed him. Well that and he had a large quill nearby in some ink, stirring within her the childish urge to use it to write all over the berk's face for worrying her even for a moment.

Resisting the childish urge Rosie reached out to pick up the papers, brows drawing together as she saw that it listed the ingredients for a potion and then detailed the scent the ingredients created when mixed together for said potion. Flipping through all the sheets she found that they were all the same in that aspect. A list of ingredients and than observations about the scent, how long it lasted, and it's appeal.

"What on earth are you up to?" Rosie murmured to herself as she looked up from the sheets to stare at him.

Wandering over Rosie studied the vials around him, determining that they were indeed filled with various herbs that were often used for their appealing scents, like roses, cinnamon, lavender and such. But why would he care about how they smelled? It wasn't like Daimon was in the…perfume business.

Blinking Rosie looked all around, understanding dawning. That was what he was trying to do. He was trying to create a perfume of some sort. But why?

Crossing her arms in front of her Rosie moved to study the rest of the lab, her eyes catching sight of an ornamental glass bottle whose middle was shaped to resemble a rose. Hurrying over in delight Rosie lifted it off it's shelf to get a better look, her eyes widening when she saw what was written at the bottom of the bottle.

Her name.

"Oh."

Placing her free hand over her mouth Rosie stared at the bottle, all the pieces falling into place as she turned to glance in the man's direction.

That was what he was working so hard on.

He was creating a perfume for her. For her birthday.

)

Waking with a groan a groggy Sev slowly got to his feet, wincing as he tried to stretch out the kinks without much luck. He was starving and nearly back asleep on his feet, he thought with tired amusement. Thinking to grab a quick bite before heading to his bed Sev took in his appearance with a shrug, tugging off his shirt as he walked. It smelled like all the damn scents he'd been creating and it made his head spin. Tossing it over a cabinet Sev was too tired to care about putting it somewhere properly.

Making his way up the stairs with the help of the railing Sev let himself out, blinking as he looked blearily around in a daze. Inhaling deeply at the smells that seemed to be coming from the kitchen Sev's eyebrows hit his hairline as he staggered over to the kitchen doorway, spotting the causer of the smells.

Staring into the room Sev blinked several times, staring in shock at the foreign sight in front of him. There, standing at his stove, was Rosie Weasley. She was wearing an apron and appeared to be cooking something. She was dressed in casual clothes, her hair falling out of the pins she used to keep her hair out of her way when she was working. He loved her hair when it was falling out of its pins. So sexy.

Opening his mouth to ask her what she was doing in his house, in case she was a mirage or a result of inhaling too many fumes, Sev found himself blurting out something else entirely. "Please tell me you're going to feed me."

Without turning around Rosie pointed in the direction of the three bakery boxes. "Nibble on those. Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

Giving thanks to all the spirits and powers known to man Sev stumbled over to the boxes like a man having found an oasis in the desert. Ripping off the top of the first box Sev moaned in thanks and began stuffing himself, not able to remember the last time he'd had something decent to eat. And damn but he'd missed her baking so much! It had been pure torture not going to the bakery for his usual chocolate fixes, having to hold up in his lab since her damn birthday present was giving him so much trouble.

Perilously close to crying when Rosie came over and closed the box Sev gave her a kicked puppy look, grimacing when she dragged him over to his kitchen table where she'd laid out the stew she'd apparently been making. Which did smell incredible, even if it wasn't made of chocolate.

Scooping up the stew Sev soon got busy with that, mumbling some thanks when she brought over some warmed bread and butter. Taking a slice when she offered it Sev worked his way through a whole bowl before he spoke again.

"Is there more?"

By way of answering Rosie reached out and retrieved his bowl, taking it over to the stove to refill herself. Bringing it back to the table Rosie watched him dig in, getting great pleasure from his love of her cooking. She'd only seen a couple take out containers in the lab, he'd obviously been skipping a lot of meals recently. Shaking her head at his stupidity Rosie turned her attention back to her own dinner and enjoyed the companionable silence. She always liked the man more when he wasn't talking.

Dunking another slice of bread into the stew Sev finally remembered his earlier question. "So what are you doing here? Somehow I doubt you suddenly got the urge to cook for two." But he liked it, her cooking for him because she wanted to. That was a rare thing.

"Scorpius asked me to check on you."

"Oh." That figured. Then another thought occurred to him, one that had panic entering his eyes as he dropped his spoon back into the bowl. "What day is it?" If he'd missed her birthday her being here and cooking for him was understandable. She'd poison him without a qualm.

Understanding him well by now Rosie smiled as she buttered a piece of bread. "Don't worry, my birthday isn't for another two days."

Breathing a sigh of relief Sev picked up his spoon again. He still had time to come up with the perfect scent for her.

)

Finally the stew was all eaten and Rosie got to her feet, walking around the table to hold out her hand to the sleepy, well fed Slytherin. "You're ready to fall asleep in that bowl. Let's get you up to bed, shall we? I put on fresh sheets for you earlier when I was tidying up."

Nodding in agreement Sev let her pull him to his feet, appreciating her arm around his waist as she herded him towards the stairs that would lead to the second level. It was really a shame, Sev thought sleepily, that she only wanted to see his bedroom when he was too tired to take advantage of her. He had yet to find out if Weasley women were as good in bed as she'd claimed all those years ago, but he'd caught her in a weak moment enough times to have gotten a taste of her potential passion.

Hence the fact that he was still trying to marry her despite everything else.

Finally they arrive at his room, stumbling in as Rosie led him over to the bed as he faded out on her. Turning with the intent to slide him down and onto the bed Rosie yelped when he simply flopped down onto the bed, taking her with him in the process. Crashing up against his chest with a thud Rosie's cheeks went pink as his arms came around her, snuggling her close like she was a teddy bear.

"Night, My Rose." He mumbled, falling into slumber as easily as a child.

Sighing Rosie nuzzled her face against his bare chest, relaxing against him as she accepted that she'd never really stood a chance of getting away.

"Damn. Looks like Uncle Charlie's going to win the pot."

The End


End file.
